The Duck and the Princess
by Maric
Summary: Bra rescues a certain white duck from the Cat Cafe who turns out more than what he seems.
1. Make Way for the Princess

**The Duck and the Princess**

By Maricruz

Co-authored by Alex Pienkoss

Disclaimer: DBGT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Even though that Bra hardly does any training in both the DBZ and DBGT series, I believe that she does have some Saiyan strength that she inherited from Vegeta since she is his daughter and a Princess by birthright. I would like thank former my co-author, Alex Pienkoss, whose you all remembered from his great work as "Lovers Emerald", for helping me writing this fanfiction. I would also want to thank The Fanfic Critic after reviewing my "Big Mistake" that urged me to make corrections in this story.

Chapter 01: Make way for the Princess

It started as nice afternoon in the city of Nerima, despite of the residences, came a small but stylish red sports car that was cruising into town. As the car parked on one side of the street, a door opened from the right and out came out a pretty teenage girl with blue eyes and blue hair, wearing red halter-top with matching skirt, boots, gloves, and headband, gold colored choker and gold hooped earrings. Her name is Bra Briefs-Vegeta. "So this is the famous city of Nerima. Funny it doesn't look like some kind of crazy place that I've been hearing about." Bra came to Nerima because she heard all the stories about crazy martial artists that have fights here and cause destruction all over the town. "Maybe I'll take a look around and see if they got any good shops." She closed the door, pressed a hidden button making the car turned into a small capsule, and went for her little stroll.

Later on, our favorite half Saiyan Princess came across Nerima's famous Chinese noodle shop, the Cat Café. That's when her Saiyan instincts started to kick in as she heard her stomach growled. "I guess it's time for lunch then." Bra assumed and went into the restaurant. Once inside, Bra was greeted by a little old woman standing on a wooden staff and next to her is a young Chinese girl about her age with long purple hair. The two of them were wearing traditional Chinese clothing. Their names were Cologne and Shampoo.

"Hello there Child. Welcome to the Cat Café. I'm Cologne and this is my great-granddaughter, Shampoo." Cologne introduced herself and Shampoo as they gave her a polite bow.

"Um hi there. My name is Bra Briefs-Vegeta and I'm a bit hungry." Even though she feels something strange about these two, she still has to be respectful and polite to others just as mother taught her to be.

Both Shampoo and Cologne looked at Bra funny when she said her name. _This young one was named after undergarments? _Cologne contemplated the girl's name.

_ And people say we have funny names. _Shampoo added her thought.

The next thing they knew, they felt a slight tremble of the restaurant shaking.

"What was that?" Shampoo was the first to ask.

"It's a bit early for earthquakes." Cologne presumed but she senses that is something different.

"Sorry, that's me. I guessed I'm little more hungry than I thought." Bra confessed with an embarrassed grin.

Cologne and Shampoo were looking at the half Saiyan princess with wide eyes.

"Aiya, you said that you were hungry but we not know you were that hungry." Shampoo said it in her broken Japanese.

"My you certainly do have a healthy appetite for a little girl like you. I'll let Shampoo show you to your table while I get started in the kitchen." Cologne hoped that Bra took the first part of what she said as a complement and hopped on her staff while Shampoo escort Bra to a table.

"This table is good, yes?" Shampoo showed Bra to her table and handed her a menu.

"Yes it is, thank you. I'll have the ramen noodles with meatballs and a small glass of ice tea, please." Bra placed her order and returned the menu to Shampoo.

"Very good, Shampoo will tell Great-Grandmother your order and be back in a moment." The young purple haired Chinese Amazon left Bra's table and went into the kitchen.

While the blue haired daughter of Vegeta waited for her order to come, she heard what sounded like quacking. "I wonder where all that quacking is coming from?" Bra asked herself, since she believes that it will take a while for her meal to be ready she decides to have a look around. "Might as well find out for myself." She gets out of her table and follows the sounds of the quacking.

When the quacking started to get a little more louder, Bra discovered that it came from behind the door of some kind of storage closet. _So this is where all that noise came from. _She thought as she place her ear on the door. _Now I know that it's wrong to breaking into other people's property. _The Princess was struggling with her conscience. _B__ut I got to know what's making all that quacking sound._ Her curiosity won over and tries the knob of the door. She was surprise that it was not locked, _I __guess these people are not worried about someone trying to steal their belongings. _Bra acknowledged as she quietly opened the door with a small creek. When Bra entered the storage closet all she can see is darkness but she can still hear the quacking sound and her Saiyan instinct sense a small power level. Finally she founds a light switch and clicked it on. The room brightened up and she now sees what was making all that noise.

It was a small white duck wearing thick round glasses, which was pretty unusual at least to the Saiyan Princess. Of course her father and brother can shoot ki blast and fly everywhere and have seen dragons, and monsters, and aliens, so she is used to things like that and this was no big deal for her, but what did bother Bra is that the duck is in a very small and very cramped up cage. Since she inherited her soft spot for animals from her Grandfather Briefs, Bra feels sorry for the poor little duck and walked up to his cage. "Hello," Bra greeted the duck in her calm and comforting voice.

The duck stopped quacking as he saw Bra kneeling in front of the cage and looking at him. Bra smiled softly at the duck and unlocked the cage. "Are you feeling a little cramp in there little duck?" The duck continue to look at her and was surprised as Bra lifted him. She held him in her arms and hugged him to her chest. "Does that feel better?" Bra smiled.

Mousse was not having a good day. He spent nearly all morning confessing his love to Shampoo, only to have her splash water on him and locking him in a cage in the storage closet. From morning to noon, he spends his time quacking like crazy in his cage. Mousse stopped quacking when he heard a female voice and looked up. At first glance, he thought it was Shampoo. But when he really got a good look at her, he realizes that it was not Shampoo. He watched as she unlocked the cage door. Mousse continued to watch her as she opened the cage door. He was surprised when she picked him up and held him gently in her arms. Mousse blushed lightly as he nodded his head.

Bra smiled at the duck and petted his head lightly.

"What you doing here? This private storage room, you have no place!"

Bra turned to the doorway and saw a not happy Shampoo. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I heard this duck and decided to see if it was alright."

"Put that useless duck back in cage!" Shampoo said as she saw Mousse in Bra's arms.

"Are you crazy! This little guy was cramped in there. I am not putting him back in." Bra held Mousse protectively.

Cologne hopped in the room before things got out of hand. "What seems to be the trouble here?"

"I caught her in storage Great Grandmother." Shampoo pointed at Bra.

"The only reason I came in here was because this poor little guy was locked in here. How could you leave a poor animal in here like this?" Bra expressed her feelings.

"Who care about that stupid duck." Shampoo said as she crossed her arms.

"Well if that's how you feel, then I might as well take him home with me." Bra declared.

"I think that it might be a very good idea. We were actually looking for someone to take him in." Cologne said with a nod.

Mousse's jaw was wide opened. He couldn't believe that they were giving him away like that right?

"Alright then, I will take him home. I'm definitely not coming back here again." Bra said as she was walking out of the room and heading for outside.

Shampoo turned to Cologne as the front door closed, "Why you give stupid Mousse like that?"

"With Mousse out of the way, we will have more time to get Son-in-law." Cologne informed with a small grin.

"Aiya! Shampoo's Airen will be so happy!"

_ There was something strange about that girl. I just I knew what it was. She may not look like but she might be more than what she seems. _Cologne went to her straight face when she looked at the door that Bra exited out. She noticed that Bra was different from any of the other girls in Nerima the moment she entered the Cat Cafe. However she dispense that thought and turned back to Shampoo. "Well why don't we get back to work and then we can think of plans on getting your husband."

"Okay Great-Grandmother!" Shampoo skipped happily back to the cafe with Cologne hopping on her staff in tow.

Out on the highway, Bra was driving her car with Mousse sitting on the front seat. She looked over at the duck as he stared out of the window.

"I wonder why they would treat this poor little guy like that?" Bra asked herself.

Mousse stared at the window with tears forming in his eyes. Shampoo has rejected him before many times, but never like this. At that moment, he didn't care what would happen to him. With no one and no home to call his own, he fell lost and alone in the world. Lucky for him, that was soon about to change...

To be continued...

A/N:Now what will happen when Bra takes Mousse back home with her? Will he able to adjust to his new surroundings? And what will happen if Bra finds out her new pet's little secret? Find out next time in "The Duck and the Princess".


	2. Welcome home Ducky

**The Duck and the Princess**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: DBGT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Donald Duck is the © property of Walt Disney.

Chapter 02: Welcome home Ducky

Well it took a while, but Bra finally made it back home with her new pet duck. "Here we are Ducky. Welcome to your new home." She greeted Mousse as she parked on the driveway and brought him out of the car.

Mousse took a look at Bra's home and he couldn't believe his eyes. Despite the fact that he's nearly blind, he can see that this house was enormous and in a perfect sphere shaped dome. _I don't believe it! This place is the size of the amazon village back in China._ High above on the front of the building were words that says 'Capsule Corp.' painted in big bold letters. _Is this some kind of factory? But if this is this girl's home than she must be very wealthy._ The cursed duck boy assumed as he looked up at her.

Bra looked back at the duck and gave him a sweet friendly smile, causing him to blush. "Do you like your new home little ducky?"

Mousse was so overwhelmed by the kindness of the Princess and her willingness of taking him in. So he just gave a slight nod.

"Okay then lets go in then." Bra stated and pressed the button on her car to return to its capsule state. Another phenomenon that amazed Mousse.

Once they enter the building, the male Amazon duck was beleaguered by what he saw inside. There were grassy fields, trees, flowers, bushes, a small pond in the middle, and several other animals running around, and this is just the first floor. _This is incredible!__ It's like a small forest in here._

Bra took Mousse-duck to the pond and placed him in the water. "Now isn't this better than that icky cramped cage?" The demi-Saiyan Princess gently scratch Mousse's head.

Mousse responded by nuzzling in her hand and making soft quacking noises. She wasn't Shampoo but she was nice and he couldn't admire her light blue eyes and soft blue hair. Bra may not be 'well-developed' like Shampoo but underneath that small chest is a heart of gold.

"Good, now you stay here while I go get you something good to eat." Bra got up and left the little white glasses wearing duck in the pond.

Now Mousse knows that Bra told him to stay in the pond but he just got to see the rest of this place. So he decided to take a look around and got off the pond. While exploring his new surroundings Mousse discovered a small patch of flowers. _Maybe I should giver these flowers as a thank you for taking me in._ He figured and started picking out the flowers.

The little white duck was doing okay until he came across a real stubborn flower. Mousse fought with all his might to try to get this flower out of the ground. This one took in root real deep. _What's with this flower?_ He continues to struggle with the flower.

Finally the flower was pulled out but unfortunately he knocked himself off and was tumbling backwards. The visually challenged waterfowl was suddenly stopped by a large red rock, which would've been a lifesaver if the rocked hadn't unexpectedly begun to move.

The rock turned out be a large red dinosaur with three horns sticking for both sides of his head and very large and sharp teeth. And he doesn't look too happy to see Mousse because the little duck accidentally woke him from his nap. He snarled and growled very angrily at the little new comer.

_She actually has a pet dinosaur?_ Mousse was scared stiffed from seeing an actual living dinosaur in this building. He tried to show this suppose extinct no feelings.

But the creature had other ideas and decided to have some duck for a snack. With a terrifying roar the dinosaur lunged at Mousse-duck but the myopic cursed male Amazon regain his ability to move and quickly flew away just as the monster nearly clamped his jaws at him.

Meanwhile, Bra was searching in the kitchen for something to feed Ducky to. She found a box of crackers and giggled lightly. "Maybe Ducky would like some quackers." Bra giggled as she puts the box away and continues her search.

Poor Mousse was flying around the garden section of the building with a giant dinosaur chasing him from behind. Mousse does not like this one bit. It reminded him the time when the Kuno's pet Alligator, Mr. Green Turtle, was trying to make him into duck pate. Mousse tried to find a way to escape but there are no other exits around. The scared little duck was now trapped with no other place to hide. Mousse shield himself awaiting his fate just as the dinosaur was going to swallow him up whole.

But when the creature brought his teeth to the doomed Amazonian water bird, a very strong force slapped the dinosaur across his face. Leaving a big red sore mark on his left cheek, his eyes were now getting all watery, and he started to whimper like a puppy.

When Mousse realized that his is still alive and intact, he looked up to see who or what saved him and what he saw was Bra looking very angrily at the dinosaur. _Did she just saved from that thing?_ Mousse just couldn't believe that some one that small could have stopped something that monstrous. However this is no ordinary girl that Mousse is with.

"Bad Nappa! Very Bad! How many times do I have to tell you that you are not allow to eat new comers!"Bra scolded at the dinosaur and waving her accusing finger at it.

The giant lizard gave the Princess a pleading look as rubbed his still stinging cheek.

"Now you go to your time out tree and think about what you did! Go on, go on!" Bra ordered the six horned eating machine and the dinosaur sadly slumped his way to the direction that Bra told him to go. "Mom told Trunks to put Nappa on a vegetarian diet but no, Daddy said that he was suppose to be a meat eater." Bra contemplated and turned around to see Mousse is all right. "Are you okay little Ducky?" She was being concern of her new pet's well being.

Mousse had just a traumatic experience of being a dinosaur's lunch and this girl just swatted that thing like a fly and made it cry like a baby. At least he thankful that he is still alive. _No one has ever saved me before Not even Shampoo would ever risk her life for me. I even saved her from that Birdman when were stranded on that Peach Island and she still hasn't thanked me for that._

"Sorry about that." Bra apologized while gently scratching Mousse/duck's head to soothe him. "Nappa has a funny way making friends." She chuckled but Mousse just gave out a small quack. "I'm sorry, I guess it's not funny to you from your point of view."

Mousse decided to shrug it off since she is being nice to him.

"But what are you doing here when I told you to wait at the pond?" Bra questioned Mousse's motive.

The little white duck felt bad for not doing as he was told and pulled a small flower that survived his encounter with the dinosaur from his wing. It was bent and missing some petals.

Bra saw the flower and looked at her new pet duck. That's when she realized what he was doing. "Was this flower for me?"

"Quack." Mousse answered sadly with his head hung low in shame.

"Oh that's so sweet of you! Thank you." The blue-haired angel of mercy exclaimed happily and accepted the flower. She picked Mousse up and gave him a kiss on his beak, causing him to blush bright read. "Maybe you'll be more safer in my room. Would you like that Ducky?"

Mousse quacked and nodded his head in yes.

"Okay lets go then." Bra concluded and she and glasses wearing cursed male Amazon left the garden floor.

A while later, Bra and Mousse ran into her brother Trunks in the hallway. "Hi Trunks." She greeted while Mousse takes a good look at the young man with short lavender hair.

"Hi Bra." Trunks returned the greeting and noticed his little sister's new pet in her arms. "Say where did you get the duck?"

"Isn't he cute? I found him locked up in this cramped cage at a storage of a Chinese restaurant."

"So you stole him?" Trunks was dumbfound for not believing that his sister would even do such a thing.

"I did not stole him! I saved him, this mean Chinese girl and this creepy old lady had left him all alone in that awful place. For all I know, he would've ended up as some kind of entrée."

Mousse was actually enjoying having his feathers stroked by Bra was doing. _I think I'm going to like it here._

"But still he was their property." Trunks tried to reason with the half-Saiyan princess.

"But they practically gave him to me. All I know is that I don't want to take him back to those people ever again."

"Well you better not let Dad see him, he would probably mistaken him for dinner." The second Saiyan Prince laughed at his little joke but that caused Mousse to go into panic.

"That's not funny Trunks!" Bra chastised at her older brother. "Can't you see this poor little guy has been through enough?" She consoled the near sighted Amazon male duck to calm him down. "There there it's okay. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." She soothed and rocked him.

"Hey take it easy, Sis. You know that Dad won't do anything to make you upset." Trunks hold his hands up in defense and was showing that he meant no harm.

"Very well, I'll let this slide this time. Now if you excuse us, my new pet ducky and I will be retiring to my room" Bra accepted Trunks's apology and acting like a real princess as Trunks step aside to let his sister and the duck through.

"Okay then Princess, just be careful with your new pet." Trunks teased a bit.

Bra just simply walked passed by her brother with Mousse in her arm.

Once they made it to Bra's room, Mousse was amazed by what it looked like from the inside. The walls were painted in a light purple with matching bed set and pillows and the word 'Princess' was written all over everything.

"Here we are Ducky. I hope you'll be more comfortable here." Bra put Mousse on her bed.

Mousse was getting use to the softness of the comforter of Bra's bed. It felt velvety smooth underneath his feet. _This is nice, at least it's not stuffed with down feathers._

"Oh I got some food for you." Bra remembered the food that she had promised to give to Mousse and pulled out a bag of cheddar flavored goldfish crackers. "Here you go." She gave him some of the crackers and Mousse immediately began to eat. "Gee you really are hungry aren't you little fella." Bra was simply amused by this little duck's antics. "I betcha those two mean ladies don't even feed you, huh Baby."

_Not when I am like this. Even I have to pay for the food I eat at the restaurant._

Bra smiled happily as she got up and started to change into something more comfortable.

Mouse looked up and saw Bra's back as she took off her bra. His face turn bright red and he covered his eye in shyness and worry about being hit.

Bra looked over her shoulder and saw a shy duck. _I never saw an animal become shy before. That's so cute. _Bra smiled.

Mousse was shy but was also worried that Bra might smack him. He remembers different times when he walked in on Shampoo in the furo, dressing or undressing. In human or duck form, he always found himself pounded into the ground or into a wall. He braced himself as Bra walking towards him. He was surprise when he felt himself being picked up and petting gently on the head.

"You are very cute when you shy Ducky." Bra said with a smile.

_She is not going to hit me? _Mousse thought in surprise. Of course he remember that Bra never saw him change back to human. He starts to worry about the event if she ever did see him change back to human, but he put those thought aside for now.

Bra walked over to the TV and inserted a disk in her Blu-Ray/DVD player then went back to her bed "Would you like to watch a movie with me Ducky?" She asked Mousse in her arms.

Mousse quacked and nodded his head in agreement.

Bra smiled and lay down on the bed with Mousse still in her arms.

Mousse watched the screen as a gaijin cartoon of a white duck called Donald Duck started. _This is awkward. _He thought as he watched the antics of the Walt Disney star.

Bra started to pet his hand in a gently matter that cause him to relax in her arms.

Mousse has started to feel more relaxed in his new home, but one most remember that the chaos of Nerima is always around...

To be continued

A/N: Well it looks like that Mousse is getting pretty comfortable in his new home. But what will happen if his secret gets out? Will Bra still want him as her a friend and potential mate? Or will Mousse become duck dinner? Find out next time in "The Duck and the Princess".


	3. Hot Water for Duck Soup

**The Duck and the Princess**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: DBGT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 03: Hot Water for Duck Soup

After an hour and a half of watching 9 Donald Duck cartoons, Mousse was already relax in his new home with Bra. He yawned and stretched out his wings. Unaware that his feathers were tickling Bra's stomach until he heard her giggled.

"Hey that tickles." Said Bra through her giggles.

Mousse realized what he was doing and quickly brings his wings back to himself. _Oh great now I violated her. She's going to hit me for sure._ The cursed Chinese male Amazon feared as he readying himself for a strike. But instead he got another gentle scratching on the head.

"Oh it's okay, Ducky. You didn't do anything wrong." She turned Mousse around and gave him a nosy. Causing him to blush in a bright pink.

Then something just dawned on the Saiyan Princess. "You know we ought to give you a name. I just can't keep calling you Ducky forever you know." She continues scratching Mousse's duck head.

Mousse looked Bra and quack in responds. _I could tell you my name but that would be difficult in my current state._

Bra thought about it for awhile, but then smiled as she got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "We'll worry about that later. I think we both could use a warm bath."

Mousse relaxed on the bed. _Yeah a warm bath sounds... _Suddenly a math equation appeared in Mousse's mind that went like this: One duck Mousse plus a naked Bra plus a bath of hot water equals Total chaos and carnage. "QUACK!" Mousse cried out in horror and rushed out of the room by the opened bedroom door.

"Ducky? Where did you go? Bra called out as she looked into her bedroom again and saw Mousse gone.

Mousse was running like a mad duck from the one thing that would destroy his new life style. He flapped around the complex, looking for a good spot to hide. _I am sorry Bra, but I can not let you see me in hot water. _Suddenly he ran into something hard that cause his to tumble back.

"What do we have here?" Said a tough voice.

Mousse looked and a pair of black boots in front of him. His eyes trailed up and saw a man in black pants, red shirt with a black vest over it, and black fingerless gloves. His face was one that screamed, 'mess with me you will regret it' with a short black hair that stood up, defining gravity. The man in question is none other than Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans.

Vegeta bend over and picked up Mousse by his neck and looked over him. "Looks like I found something for dinner this evening."

Mousse was sweating bullets and shaking in fear. While he had the fear of being cooked, in his current state, that was nothing compared to the fear he was getting from this man. There was something inside Mousse that was panicking and giving out warnings about Vegeta, the kind that said he was beyond dead if he ever pissed him.

Just then, an angel of salvation came in a form of a blue haired half saiyan princess. "There you are, Ducky." Bra came rushing over to her father when she saw Mousse in Vegeta's grip.

"Is this little animal yours Bra?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course Daddy." Bra said as she smiled and took Mousse into her arms.

Vegeta huffed and walked away.

Bra sees that Mousse was a little shaken and gently petted him on the head, "There, there. I hope my dad didn't scare you."

Mousse started to clam down as Bra continued to pet him. There was nothing that could ruin this moment...

"Now how about that bath?" Bra smiled.

Mousse's fear came back faster then Paris Hilton's IQ dropping. He struggled to get away but Bra had a firm hold on him.

"Those two crazy ladies must have done something bad to you for you to be acting this way." Bra said as she petted Mousse on the head. Walking into her room and into the bathroom connected, she closed the door and went to turn the hot water on.

Mousse, in the meanwhile, was in a frantic when he kept trying to get out before the worst case will happened.

"Don't worry Ducky, the water is lukewarm." Bra said as she looked back at Mousse.

Mousse was in a state of panic as the clock in his head was ticking closer to his doom. He looked back at Bra and stopped as he watched her took off her shirt, gloves, skirt, bra, and panties. He blushes heavily as his glasses were fogged up by this lovely vision.

Bra smiled and walked over and picked up Mousse, "You really are cute when you blush like that."

Mousse was broken from his state as he saw the hot water as Bra stepped in.

"Relax Ducky, the water is not going to hurt you." Bra said as she gently placed Mousse in the water as she sat down.

The hot steam covered Mousse as he began to change into his human form.

Bra was confused as she felt human hair instead of feathers. When the steam cleared, she was looking at the human face of Mousse. Both were blushing heavily at each over. "Ducky?" Bra was surprised.

"Bra, I can explain this, really." Mousse said with worry.

When one thinks this could not get any worse... "Bra!" A woman voice cried out as she opened the door, "I brought you a new bottle of sham..." The woman stopped in her tracks as she saw her daughter, nude, in a bath with a guy, who is also nude. In cases like this a mother would react normally. "Oh..." By fainting and falling backwards onto the floor.

"Mom!" Bra shouted as she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She rushes over to her mother, Bulma, and fans her to wake her up.

Mousse stays in the bath with his face red in shyness and in embarrassment. "Can it get anymore worst then it is now?"

"Woman, what was that thud I just heard!" Vegeta's voice was heard. Vegeta walked in and saw Bulma on the ground, Bra in a towel and some guy with glasses in a bath. Now Vegeta may seem cold and uncaring to some, but he cares for his wife and children. Right now he is glaring at Mousse that can kill him, with his growl as proof. "How dare you expose yourself to my wife and daughter!" Vegeta said in a pissed off voice.

"Wait I can explain!" Mousse said in a panic state.

"You got five second to live before I blast you into oblivion!" Said Vegeta as he stuck his hand out and a ki ball the size of a soft ball appeared.

Mousse's life flashed before his eyes as he stared the ki ball right at his face with bullets of sweat rushing down his face.

Lucky he was saved by Bra who stood between Mousse and Vegeta. "Don't hurt him Daddy!"

"Stand away Bra, this sex predator is going to die." Vegeta demanded.

"But it's Ducky!" Bra told him.

"What? How the heck could that man be that little animal."

"It's a curse!" Mousse confessed out loud.

Vegeta and Bra faced Mousse with a confused look.

"Every time I am splashed with cold water I turn in a duck and hot water turns me back to normal." Mouse turned on the shower-head with cold water to demonstrate.

Vegeta and Bra's eyes widened to plate sizes as they saw Mousse change from a boy to a duck.

_Wow! This is something like from my fairy tales._ Bra thought to herself.

"Either way..." Vegeta said as he aimed the ki ball at Mousse.

"Dad!" Bra yelled as she got between them again.

Vegeta looked at his daughter's face. While he may be the second strongest being in the universe, he could not do anything with his daughter looking at him with the 'Puppy Eye Technique'. Vegeta sighed as he dispels the ki ball and picked up Bulma in his arms.

"Alright Bra, but if he does even one thing wrong, he is history." Vegeta said sternly.

"Thank you Daddy!" Bra said happily.

Vegeta grunted and left the bathroom carrying Bulma out.

Bra turned over to a Mousse, who is still in duck form. "You and I have a lot to talk about."

Mousse nodded his head in agreement.

Thirty minutes later in Bra's bedroom, Mousse, dressed in a pair of jeans and Vegeta's Badman pink shirt, and Bra where sitting on Bra's bed. Mousse was finishing his explanation of his history and how he had received the curse. Bra listened to every word intently and with a great interest.

"So let me get this straight, you're in love with that girl who locked you up in that icky cage. But she was likes this Ranma guy, who is also cursed with this spring of drowned girl, who 'defeated' her in a fight. So she went back to China to get retrained because she failed to bring him back to your village. Then you followed her to Nerima to try to win her back but Ranma defeated you. Then you went back to that cursed spring place to train only to get fallen into that cursed drown duck spring." Bra repeated the events that Mousse told her.

"That's right, I've been in love with Shampoo since I was three years old, but then Ranma Saotome stole her from me and I swear that I'll free her and she'll be mine again" The blind male Amazon declared until Bra brought him back to reality.

"Just hold on there, Mousse." Bra wanted to bring her two cents in this conversation. "First off, how do you know that this Ranma guy actually did wanted to actually married that Shampoo gal?"

"Well he defeated her in fight." Mousse answered her question.

"Did he said that he challenged her in that fight for her hand in marriage?" Bra was trying to get to the bottom of this whole Kiss of Marriage/Death deal.

"Well I uh… not sure if he did. But Shampoo said that he did defeated her." Now Mousse starting to think about this.

"But did she say how he defeated her?" Bra asked more questions.

"I… don't think so." Mousse scratched his head, he never thought about how Ranma defeated Shampoo.

"So Shampoo might have lied about it." Bra theorized about this little incident.

"What? But why Shampoo should lie about such a thing" Mousse just couldn't believe that Bra actually said that Shampoo would ever lie about anything.

"Think about it." Bra begins to explain her hypothesis. "You said that the women from your tribe pride themselves for their strength and fighting skills."

Mousse nodded at that part.

"But when Ranma, while still in his girl formed, defeated her the first time and Shampoo gave him the Kiss of Death. Then when Ranma won against her again in his male form, she gave him the kiss of marriage." The Saiyan Princess speculated.

"So what is it that you are assuming?" Mousse was now curious about Bra's conclusion.

"If Shampoo gave those two kisses to the same person even though he was in different forms…" Bra stopped there hoping that Mousse would figured it out.

Which he did. "They canceled each other out." The Hidden Weapons master surprised himself when realized that.

"That's right." Bra was satisfied that Mousse came out with that answered all by himself. "Meaning that Shampoo broke her own tribe's law. That's why she lied about male Ranma defeated her. She was trying to save her sorry ass."

"So all this time Shampoo was chasing the man that she never had a claim on in the first place." Mousse now understands that he had hated Ranma for all the wrong reasons. "And I've always blaming Ranma for stealing her away from me." Tears flowed from his eyes behind the bottle thick glasses as guilt came over him.

"Hey it's okay, it was just a misunderstanding." Bra placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him her warm smile.

"How can I been such a fool?" Mousse said it as he was on a verge of tears but he turned his face away from Bra so that she wouldn't see him crying.

Bra brought Mousse closer to her and placed his head on her chest and holds him tight. "It's alright, everything is going to be fine." She soothed the cursed China Boy while stroking his long raven black hair.

Mousse postponed his crying when he felt Bra's gentle hands on his hair and started to relax. He took a small whiff of Bra's scent. _My god, she smells like strawberries and blueberries and sweet cream._

Of course Bra got a good hint of Mousse's aroma as well. _Oh man he smells like oranges and nutmeg_. She does her best to suppress her Saiyan urges for fear of her father might catch them like this.

Both the Princess and the Male Amazon looked up at each other as slight tint of blush came across their cheeks.

Bra decided to break the ice and cleared her throat. "Look um it's almost time for dinner and I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"I like too, but I don't think your dad likes me." Mousse still feels that Vegeta hasn't forgiven him for being in the same bathtub with his daughter.

"Oh you don't have to worry about Daddy. If he does try something my mom will usually threaten him by disassembled his gravity room. Besides you can tell them what you told me and I'm sure my family will be glad to help you out." Bra gave him her usually sweet smile.

"Well okay, but just as long I don't get to be the main course." Mousse accepted her offer.

They both shared a small laugh and joined up the rest of Bra's family for dinner.

Late in the evening, after dinner, everyone was asleep in their own rooms. Mousse, in his duck form, was sleeping on a pillow next to Bra's bed.

Bra was sleeping in her bed with a peaceful expression on her face. Deep in her subconscious mind...

"Why do we have to let that pervert sleep here?" A Bra with a Kanji for one on her forehead.

"That guy is not a pervert, he's just some poor guy who has bad luck." A Bra said with a Kanji for Two on her forehead. "Beside, he's really cute and has a fine body."

"You can't be serious!" Bra One said.

"Oh yes I am!" Bra Two said happily.

Before Bra One could protest, another Bra stepped into the two. This Bra had a Female Saiyan Armor on with a scouter on her face.

"I would have to agree with Bra Two here, I can sense a lot of great potential in him." Saiyan Bra said with a smirk.

"But..." Bra One said.

"Thank you Saiyan Bra! I knew you would be on my side for this!" Bra Two said.

"But..."

"He would make a fine mate for us." Saiyan Bra said with a seducing smile.

"But..." Bra one said with tears running down her face.

"Yay!" Bra Two said as she danced around with victory fans.

Out in the real world, a sleeping Bra started to smile with thoughts of a certain Amazon boy...

To be continued.

A/N: It seems that Mousse managed to survive Vegeta's wrath thanks to Bra. Now he finally knows the truth, would he still have feelings for Shampoo or decided to forget about her and move on? Would Vegeta approve of Mousse staying with the family? Find out next time in The Duck and The Princess.


	4. Straightening Things Out

**The Duck and the Princess**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: DBGT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 04: Straightening Things Out.

The sun raised slowly into the morning sky. It's shining light touching everything in its path. The rays soon touched the Capsule Corp building. Inside the building everyone was still asleep as the time was 6 in the morning.

All but one that is. A shadowy figure was slowly and quietly walking towards Bra's room and looked inside. He saw Bra sleeping peacefully in her bed and Mousse, in duck form, was sleeping on a pillow near the bed. The person then walked up to Mousse and grabbed him by the neck and held its beak closed.

Mousse woke up rudely by this and started to panic and thrash until he noticed that it was Vegeta holding his neck and beak.

"Quiet unless you want your neck broken into two." Vegeta said in a harsh whisper.

Mousse stopped thrashing and he stay perfectly quiet as Vegeta carried him out of Bra's room and into a dome like room with a strange device in the center.

Vegeta dropped Mousse on the ground, pulled out a Thermos container, and poured hot water on the duck.

"AHHHH! TOO HOT!" Mousse screamed. His skin was now in a pinkish color by the intense heat of the hot water. Then he tried to cover himself when he discovered that he has no clothes.

Vegeta ignored Mousse and tossed him a Saiyan uniform. "Put this on, Boy."

Mousse shut up quickly and put on the uniform, in fear of pissing off Vegeta.

"You may have been welcome here to stay boy, but that doesn't mean I still trust you around my daughter." Vegeta made sure that Mousse got the message.

"I would never do anything like that, Sir." Mousse knew what Vegeta was talking about.

"Since you are living here, show me what you got. Come at me!" Vegeta got into a fighting stance.

Mousse gulped as he charged at Vegeta with two Chinese swords. He tries to hit Vegeta but his weapons go right through him.

To the Z Warrior's eyes, Vegeta is dodging the attacks at a very high speed. Vegeta, annoyed, knocks the weapons out of his hand and delivers a punch to Mousse abdomen.

Mousse gasped for air as he landed on the ground, holding his abdomen in pain.

"I said come at with your fist, not with cheap toys!" Vegeta was never easy to impress.

"But the Hidden Weapons Style is the only thing I know..." Mousse said in a weak tone of voice in pain.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance and went over to the machine and started it up.

Suddenly Mousse was struggling as he felt the air and his body weigh a ton. He tries to lift his head to see Vegeta standing there as nothing is happening.

_How is he standing like that? _Mousse thought as he toiled.

"Right now the room is at 10 times of the normal gravity of Earth. All you have to do is stand up." Vegeta explained.

"But how can I ever stand if I can barely keep my head up?" The young male Amazon was trying to fight off against this intense force of gravity.

"Listen, Boy, if you can carry all those heavy weapons in those ridiculous robes you usually wear then you should be able to handle standing in 10x gravity with no problem." That was Veteta's way of encouragement.

Not wanting to anger the Saiyan Prince, Mousse strains to fight off this severe amount of gravity. He first tries to move his arms to get them to lift himself off the floor. Next he makes an effort of bringing his legs back in as he grunts while doing so. It was a struggle for Mousse as he stood up in the intense gravity. When he finally stood up, he was trying so hard not to fall back down to the ground. Even the hairs on his head felt like it weighs a lot.

Vegeta gave his trademark smirk. "Not bad, Boy. Now lets see how well you move in combat."

Mousse gulped as he saw Vegeta dashing towards him.

It was seven in the morning when Bra started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Once she was fully awake, she smiled as she got up and opened the curtains to her window, allowing the sun light to shine in. "Another beautiful day." She said as she turned towards the pillow Mousse was sleeping, "Time to get up Mousse." When she looked at the pillow, she then noticed that Mousse wasn't there. "Mousse?" Bra said as she looked around her room, "Where are you?" She then put on her bathrobe to cover herself and headed towards the kitchen. There she found her mother making breakfast over a stove. "Morning Mother."

"Morning, Dear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, by the way, have you seen Mousse around?"

Before Bulma could answer the question, Mousse came in limping. He was covered in bruises, the armor was slightly cracked, and he was moaning heavily from his sore muscles. He slowly sat down in a chair as he winced in pain.

"What happened to you Mousse?" Bra asked with concern.

"I did a bit of training with you father." Mousse said tiredly.

Vegeta walked in as if nothing happened to him.

"Vegeta, what did you do to the poor young man?" Bulma said in an annoyed tone.

"What? I was easy on the boy." Vegeta answered as he turned towards Mousse. "You better be up tomorrow since we will continue. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Mousse said weakly.

Vegeta walks off to bathroom to wash himself.

"Wow, Daddy must have really accepted you." Bra was happy that her father is starting to warm up to Mousse.

"That's acceptation?" Mousse was in shock when Bra told him that.

"Yeah, Dad never let's anyone train with him and if he did, he would have pounded you into the ground."

Mousse did a face fault on the kitchen table.

"The poor thing and it was his first day with your father." Bulma contemplated and Bra nodded in agreement as she carefully wrapped her arm around the injured blind male Amazon.

Just then Trunks enters the family kitchen. "Morning everyone." He greeted and sees Mousse lying face flat on the table. "I see Dad has been training your new boyfriend."

"Come on Trunks, he just had a rough first day with Daddy." Said Bra with a hint of blush on her face.

Trunks tries to talk to the tired Mousse. "So how are you doing, Buddy?"

Mousse just grunted and whimpered a bit.

"Well at least Dad let him have enough strength to speak." Said Trunks playfully.

"Why don't you two kids take Mousse somewhere to get wash up for breakfast?" Bulma requested.

Bra and Trunks where at Mousse's side as they each took his arm and carried him out of the kitchen. They reached Bra's room and put Mousse on her bed.

"Well that should do it for now. Don't do anything to your tired boyfriend then he is now." Trunks said and winked at Bra.

"Why you!" Bra said as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Trunks who ran out of her room. Bra turned her sights towards Mousse and smile at him as he still had his eyes closed. She blushed slightly as she remembered her dreams from last night as she went to the closest to grab a pair of clothes for the day. "He really is cute when he sleeps." Bra said as she went to the bathroom to change.

As Bra went in to change, Mousse started to wake up. He sat up slowly, still feeling the sore and pain coursing through his body from Vegeta's training. "Where am I…."

The bathroom door opened and Bra came out. Mousse turned to her and had a slight blushed on her face. Bra was wearing a white halter top, showing off her midriff, with a little crown design on the front of the shirt and a pair of jeans that were loose but hugged her curves just right. Bra smiled at Mousse. "Feel better Mousse?"

"Still sore and hungry."

"Well you should get wash and changed then we can have breakfast."

Mousse stood up weakly and walked towards the bathroom door and closed it gently.

After a good breakfast, Bra was driving in her car with Mousse sitting right next to her in the front passenger side of the car. Mousse was wearing his usual outfit in the series. He looked at Bra with a curious look. "Where are we going Bra?"

"Since you are staying with us, we have to get you some clothes." Bra said with a smile.

Mousse sweat-dropped. "I really don't have a lot of money though." Even working at the Cat Café, he never had that much money. He was barely getting an American cent worth in yen by the hour. He had to ask Cologne for a loan for money and she would add it to his bill in living expense, food, and so on so forth. If that wasn't one of the many signs that Cologne not liking Mousse.

"Don't worry about it, Mom said that we can buy as much as we want." Bra reassured.

"But….." Mousse was going to counter but Bra beat him to the punch.

"I don't take no for a answer." Bra smiled and winked at him.

Mousse blushed at the wink and smiled back. "If that is alright with you then."

They soon arrived at the Mall. Once inside, Mousse was engulfed by the many numbers of stores, small shops, and eating-places.

"I take it this is your first time in a mall." Bra assumed.

"Well we never really had something like this back in my village, and the Cat Café is usually surrounded by small time business." Mousse was amazed by such wonder.

"If that's the case then let me show you around." Bra volunteered and guided Mousse by holding his hand.

The thick-eyeglass wearing blushed brightly by the princess's touch. Their first stop was a mens casual clothing shop.

"Hello there, Bra, it's always a pleasure seeing you here." The store's manager greeted. Then he spots Mousse standing next to her. "And who is this?"

"Hi Sean, this is Mousse and were here to buy some new clothes for him."

Sean looked around Mousse examining his robes.

Mousse not sure if he could feel comfortable about letting some strange man looking at him like this. "My dear boy let me say that you are making a very bold fashion statement."

Mousse didn't know what to think of what Sean meant so he just simply bows down. "Um, thank you."

"Um yeah, anyway Sean, we're wondering if you have something for him." Bra indicated Mousse to Sean.

"For you, Dearie, anything," Sean was more than willing to help Bra find clothes her new friend since she and her mother are the store's most valued customers. "Now what kind of clothes would you want for your friend here?"

"Just simple regular comfort guy clothes." Bra answered.

"Say no more we have everything that you need here. Now just take your friend to the dressing rooms at the end and I'll go see what I can find." Sean directed Bra and Mousse to the dressing rooms and goes in search of clothes that might be Mousse's size.

"Are you sure you're okay about this, Bra?" Mousse asked, he didn't want to be a burden to her and her family.

"Don't worry about it, Mousse, considered this as a treat. Now you go in that dressing room and prepare to try some new clothes." Bra reassured her new boyfriend.

Mousse did as Bra directed and she closed the curtain after he got in. The blind Amazon male from China handed the Princess of Saiyans his robes and pants and some other things.

"Um Mousse, you might want these back." Bra handed him back his boxers with the duckies all over it.

"Oops! Sorry about that." Mousse exclaimed with embarrassment in his voice and quickly snatched his boxers back.

Bra had to keep her eyes away as Mousse put his unmentionables back on. Of course those voices in her head were debated whether or not should the princess at least take a small and quick peek.

"Oh please just one little look?" Begged Bra 2.

"No, we don't people think we're sluts!" Bra 1 debated.

"But it will be just a small glimpse." Bra 2 countered.

"But what if someone we know sees us?" Bra 1 tried to reason Bra 2.

"Then I say we blast them into the next dimension." Saiyan Bra jumped in.

"Oh please, you sound just like our father." Bra 1 stated her comparison between the saiyan counter part and Vegeta.

"So, we've both saw each other naked when we tried to give his cute ducky side a bath." Bra 2 reminded.

"Exactly, so we are just as guilty as he is." Saiyan Bra agreed. "Besides we only saw the top portions of him and I want to see the reason why his mother named him Mousse." She added with a sly and lusty smirk.

"No no we mustn't, we are not that kind of girl." Bra 1 tried to talk some sense into her two companions.

"Aw you're no fun." Bra 2 made her cute pouty face.

Fortunately Bra's thoughts were interrupted when Sean came back with an armload of clothes.

"Here you go Bra, fresh new clean set of clothes." Sean presented the clothes to Bra.

"Thank you Sean. Here Mousse try these and see of any of them fit." Bra handed them to Mousse.

"Okay." Mousse received the clothes and tries the first section. "I feel sort of strange wearing these new clothes."

"Don't worry about it." Bra consoled."Now lets see what you got on."

Mousse shyly stepped out wearing a white cotton polo shirt with blue stripes across the chest and a pair of gray pants.

"Very nice, you picked out the right ones, Sean." Bra gave her approval.

"Well when I first saw him I keep hearing the word 'POLO' screaming in my head." Said Sean.

"Now why don't you try some of the other clothes, Mousse?" Bra directed and Mousse went back in the dressing room.

The second outfit was a navy blue shirt with four little white diamonds over his heart and blue jeans. The third outfit was a yellow long-sleeved dress shirt with outlined diamonds all over it and black slacks. Fourth outfit; green short-sleeved dress shirt with white pin stripes and khaki cargo pants that comes down to the bottoms of the knees. And the fifth outfit was a red tank top that outlines his muscular chest and a pair black shorts.

Bra almost went into heat when she saw Mousse in that final outfit. "Okay I think that's it for now." She told Sean and Mousse, trying to resist the urge to jump on myopic cursed male and marked him as her mate. "We'll take them all." She handed Sean her credit card and he gladly accepted.

"Wonderful, now if you just follow me I'll ring all of it up." Sean led Bra and Mousse to the register and charged up for Mousse's new clothes.

Minutes later, Bra and Mousse were walking around the mall with two bags of the Amazon's new clothes. "Thank you for buying these new clothes for me, Bra." Mousse showed great gratitude wearing the first outfit that he tried on. "I promise I'll find away to repay you for your generosity."

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'm happy to help." Bra settled Mousse's mind and decided on what do next. "Now how about we also get you some new lenses for your glasses."

"Are you sure that will be okay with you?" Mousse didn't want to take advantage of her charity.

"Like I said I won't take no for an answer. Besides the those thick soda bottle bottoms are hiding those nice teal-colored eyes of yours." Bra smiled when she said that.

Mousse violently blushed beet red when Bra complemented him on his eyes. _No one has ever look at my eyes, not even Shampoo._

"Come on, I know this eyeglass place where my mom took my brother for his glasses and I'm sure they'll be glad to help." The demi-Saiyan Princess took Mousse's hand again and showed him to the eyeglass store.

The optometrist was looking at the test results of Mousse's eye exam and his frames and was baffled by what he discovered. "Well Ms. Briefs-Vegeta, according to your friend's outcome, his eyesight is nowhere in the medical records in history."

"But is there anything you can do?" Bra asked anxiously. She really wanted to help Mousse with is visual problem.

"Well I could recommend some contact lenses or laser surgery, but I'm afraid that they might cause more damage to his eyes than his old glasses and make him permanently blind. Plus the fact his condition is somewhat hereditary." The doctor was sorry for telling them all of this.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry Mousse." Bra felt bad that she can't new lens for Mousse.

"It's okay, I know that you did your best but my family always have bad eyesight and there are no eye doctors in my village. That's why I always have those coke-bottle glasses since we couldn't afford real ones." Mousse hung his head in shame.

"However there might be a way." The doctor was giving them a glimpse of hope. "We have this special eye care kit for people who with unusual problems." He brought out the kit he was talking about. "Perhaps it might help him as well." The kit consists of some special eye drops, pills, some eye cream, and one of those hole-less eye masks that some people wear when they go to sleep. "These eye drops will clear up your eyes from any debris that tears can't sometimes get out and these pills will help repair your eyesight from inside your system. Only take one pill a day in the morning and put in the eye drops afterwards and you put this eye cream on around your eyes before you go to bed to help get rid of any puffiness and dark circles around the eyes. Finally you wear this mask when you sleep."

"Are you sure this will help me with my eyesight?" Mousse couldn't believe that there is something that might help with his near sightedness.

"They should as long as you follow the directions." The optometrist guaranteed. "As for getting new lenses, I was thinking putting those transcending lens that turns dark when in sunlight."

"Oh they'll be perfect for him." Bra liked the idea of having those special lenses for Mousse.

"Very well, now Mr. Mousse, before I can put in those lenses, is there something that you do?"

"Well I'm a martial artist and lots of times my glasses get knocked off when I am fighting."

"I see, perhaps there is a solution, since you are good friends with Ms. Briefs-Vegeta here I'll let you have a pair of strapped on goggles on a discount."

"You really mean that?" Mousse was very happy about this.

"Of course, they are usually worn by skiers and people who enjoyed outdoor sports. Why not martial artist? And I'll even put in those lenses in them as well."

"That will be great, just put them in my family's account." Bra exclaimed very happily and brought out her credit card.

"Very well Ms. Briefs-Vegeta and I'll have them ready in about an hour." The doctor accepted the credit card to have it scanned and returned to her.

A while later, Mousse and Bra where having lunch at the food court of the mall. They decided to have Chinese food from Famous Wong. Mousse was having Sweet and Sour chicken while Bra was having a cooked vegetables special of the day.

"So enjoying yourself Mousse?" Bra asked.

"I have to say that it has been great. I'm really gong to have to figure a way to pay you back for all of this." Said Mousse while enjoying his meal.

"I can think of many ways for you to do that." Bra 2 said in Bra's mind.

Bra shook the thought away as she smiled at him. "You don't have to do anything."

"Well what shall we do after we're done eating." Mousse asked.

Bra smirked playfully, "We still have a lot of shopping to do here. We are not even half done here."

Mousse sweat-dropped and has a look of nervous person.

It was hours later in the late after noon when Bra walk inside her house, "We're home!"

Bulma stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Hey Bra, how was your day?"

"It went well Mom." Bra said with a smile.

"Say where is Mousse?" Bulma asked.

Just then Mousse staggers in, with arm full of shopping bags from different clothing stores. "A little help here…"

Bra rushes over and grabs some of the bag. "You didn't have to carry all of those bags at once."

"Well I figure I do the gentlemen thing and do it." Mousse said with a sweat drop.

Bra smiled at his generosity. "Well that was nice of you."

Bulma smirked at this. "Why don' you two put those away and dinner will be ready shortly."

Mousse and Bra took all of the bags and carried them off to her room. They did not noticed Bulma smiling at them.

Dinner was the same with nothing different going on. They eat, talked and enjoyed themselves. It was a few hours when Mousse was putting the eye cream around his eyes. He carefully poured a cold glass of water as in not to get the cream wet and became a duck. He walked out of the room and lay down on his pillow.

"Good night Mousse." Bra said as she petted his head and place the mask on his face.

Mousse quacked as in saying good night and rested his head on the pillow.

Bra smiled softly at the scene and went to sleep herself.

Meanwhile in Bulma's and Vegeta's bedroom, Bulma was reading a book as Vegeta was on his side of the bed.

"Say Vegeta, what do you think of Mousse?" Bulma quietly flipped through the pages of her book when she asked that question.

"That weakling needs a lot of work." Vegeta said without turning to the other side.

Bulma smirked as she understands Vegeta a lot better then anyone else. "Well I think he is a nice guy and Bra is getting attached to him."

Vegeta just hmmped in responds.

"I wonder what their children would look like." Bulma said with a sly grin.

Vegeta went ridged for a second at that thought but relaxed. "I don't think that boy would have the nerve to make that move."

Bulma smiled more at Vegeta. Bra had a lot of dates over at the house. All it took was Vegeta's 'look' and the guys would run away with a fearful look on their faces. But Vegeta was training Mousse and allowing him to stay, something that anyone would be surprised of.

"Turn off that light, Bulma, I rather be sleeping then listening to this useless conversation." Vegeta requested.

Bulma put the book down, turned off the light, and kissed Vegeta on the neck. "Night, Vegeta."

If one could see in the dark, they would see a blushing Vegeta falling asleep.

To be continued…

A/N: So far, Mousse seems to be settling in nicely with Bra's family. Will Vegeta make Mousse into a strong fighter for his little Princess? Will a bond form between the Amazon male and the Saiyan Princess? Find out next time on The Duck and The Princess.


	5. Life Goes On

**The Duck and the Princess**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: DBGT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 05: Life Goes On

It's been nearly 3 months since Bra brought Mousse to her home from the Cat Café. Despite of Vegeta's 'extreme' training, the male blind Amazon had it pretty good here in Capsule Corp. As time passed on, Mousse continued to train, use the eye kit and hanging out more with Bra. He was also using this time think about all those times he tried to defeat Ranma and win back Shampoo. Mousse does his best to beat Ranma but always loses then Shampoo continuously goes to his hated rival. Never even bother to check to see if he's all right. Mousse tries the same thing with Vegeta with the exact results. But the only difference is Bra goes to see if Mousse is okay. Shampoo was beautiful, cunning, and clever. But is also very deceitful, spiteful, and constantly puts him down. Bra was also very beautiful and intelligent but she is also very kind and sweet and she even encourages him. Mousse declares his love to Shampoo lots of times but she keeps on rejecting him. With Bra he gets to take his time to get to know her.

Since Mousse told everyone about his curse, Bra thought that it's fair that she tells him about her family secrets or at least from her father's side of the family. She told him that her father was from outer space and a prince of a proud alien race called Saiyans from the planet Vegeta. She also told that it was destroyed by an evil warlord named Frieza and how he killed all of her father's people.

Mousse also learned about how Vegeta's rival, Son Goku, became a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza. He learned about the trials through the Cell games, Majin Buu, In search of the Black Star Dragon Balls, the fight against Baby, Super Android 17 and finally the fight against the Evil Dragons and Omega Shenlong. While this may be hard to believe now, it does answer the question to Mousse about the strange events that has happen. But with all that, Mousse started to trust Bra more and more.

It was a Saturday night at the Capsule Corp House, where Bra, Marron and Pan where having a girl's slumber party. It was also the start of Mousse's Room of Spirit and Time Training.

The Room of Spirit and Time is a special room in Kami's Lookout that a whole day on the outside, inside the room is worth an entire year. With different levels of gravity and changing terrain, Mousse was ordered by Vegeta to train in the room for the maximum of two days. While it will be two days for Bra, she would really miss Mousse like it was two years.

Up in Bra's room, the girls were having fun as normal girls do in slumber parties. They watched movies, gossip and messed around like care free teens. It was late on in the party that the girls sat around and talked about random things in life.

"So Bra, How are you and Mousse doing?" Marron asked with a playful smirk.

"Oh we are doing well. Why do you ask?" " Bra asked she had a pretty good idea by what Marron meant.

Pan smirked as she joined in, "You mean you two haven't gone out yet?"

Bra started to blush at the thought. "Well… I mean… That is to say…"

"You two seem to work well that people are starting to talk about you two being a couple." Marron said it in a crafty tone in her voice.

Bra continues to blush in embarrassment as she thought more and more about Mousse.

"I say you should ask him out, because the longer you wait, the more likely someone else may take him away." Pan advised. She may be the youngest of this girl group but she had pretty good idea about dating.

Unknown to them, Bra's heart gripped tightly at that thought of Mousse leaving her and the thought of another girl trying to get to his heart.

"Besides, I bet he looks great in a Speedo." Said Marron with a wink.

Bra face turn to a deep red color as she could hear Bra 2's voice in her head saying, "Oh yeah baby he would!"

It was the day when the two day limit would be up. Vegeta, Bra, Marron, Pan, Gohan and Krillin stood with Dende and Mr. Popo in front of the door to the Room of Spirit and Time.

"I hope that Mousse will be okay." Bra said in a concern voice.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Bra. If Dad, myself and the others can do well in there, then he will be alright." Gohan reassured the Princess.

Before anyone else could say anything, the door to the room opened up. They saw Mousse walking out, but he looked completely different from before. His muscles grew about five inches larger. He grew about a few inches taller. He now has cheekbones that highlighted his face. His hair had been cut short but only to his shoulders. His clothes looked all tattered and torn and he had a few minor cuts and scrapes but other than that, he looked fine. But the biggest change of all were his eyes. They were not longer belonged to a near-sighted weak male Amazon but are now full with fire and passion that he thought he never had. The eyes of a true warrior.

Bra just couldn't stop staring at him. She just couldn't believe that this was the same guy who she rescued from the Cat Café when he was a duck. _Oh man he's gorgeous!_ The princess thought to herself as Mousse walked towards the group. Her body temperature kept on rising as each step Mousse took. Bra tried her best to keep calm.

"Well at least it's an improvement." Said Vegeta, actually giving Mousse a seal of approval. _Who would of that mere weak boy would made such progress._

As Mousse finally met up with Bra and her family and friends, all he could give was his smile and said, "Hello everyone, it's good to see all of you again." He gave a polite bow. He may change from the outside but inside he was still shy and sweet guy that Bra first met. And that is fine with her. She doesn't wanted Mousse to change completely.

"Welcome back Mousse." Gohan returned his greeting. "You look a lot stronger than you were before."

Mousse slightly blushed. "Well I have tried my best while I was in that room."

"You definitely have improved Mousse." Pan said.

"You may be even stronger then my dad." Marron added in.

"Gee, thanks for the loving comment Marron." Krillin said with a sweat-drop.

Everyone laughed at that comment. Even Vegeta gave a small chuckle.

It was a while later that Mousse was in the Bra's bathroom. He wiped the mirror to see his reflection after having a hot bath. He still could not believe how much things have change. One minute he was on his knees confessing his love for Shampoo, then the next thing he knew, he was living with a girl who has helped him a lot in many ways.

_Well there is no mistake about._ _The old me is gone. The old me that was obsessed with Shampoo 24/7_. Mousse thought to himself as he inspected himself. He flexed his muscles as another thought entered his head. _With Bra, she is everything that Shampoo is not. And I think that I…._

Suddenly the door opens up and Bra was about to step in when she saw a surprise Mousse turning and facing her. Both were wide eye for different reason. One was shocked at being caught naked, while the other was surprised and drooling at seeing a certain something. Both screamed as Mousse dove into the bathtub and Bra closing the door with a slam.

"I'm so sorry Mousse! I should have knocked first." Bra was trying to keep her breathing clam.

"No no it was my fault! I should have locked the door when I was in here." Mousse responded even with the door closed.

"What Was All That Screaming Going On Up There!" Demanded Vegeta from downstairs. He was still suspicious about Mousse being in his daughter's room. Even if he has gotten a lot stronger, he still thinks that Mousse needs to be proven of worthy of Bra.

"It was nothing, Daddy!" Bra covered up, she was still afraid that her father would try to send Mousse to the other world ever since he first found him in her bathtub.

"Are You Sure?" Vegeta was not that easy to convince.

"I'm sure!" Bra hoped that he would buy that.

"Fine Then, But There Have Better Be Nothing Going On!" Vegeta decided to let this one slide.

Bra waited fifteen seconds for a response until it was all clear. "That was close." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry that I almost got you into trouble." Mousse apologized, feeling guilty about making Bra lied to her father like that.

"It's okay Mousse." Bra showed that there are no hard feelings.

But in her mind, "WOOHOO! We finally saw the good stuff of Mousse!" Said Bra 2, waving her little victory fans.

"I feel so dirty, we saw something that we shouldn't see." Countered Bra 1, feeling very ashamed.

"Enough of that!" Entered Saiyan Bra. "Now that we have seen his 'true hidden weapon' it should be easy to take him as our mate."

"But we haven't been on a date yet." Bra 1 debated.

"Yeah let's ask him on a date. Maybe we even get a good night kiss." Little hearts replaced Bra 2's eyes.

"Feh, dating is for weaklings. I say we take him right now!" Saiyan Bra argued.

"No, we should wait until the moment is right." Bra 1 disputed.

"I'm tired of waiting! It's high time we mate with him right now!" Saiyan Bra was growing impatient by this conversation.

"Date!"

"Mate!"

"Date!"

"Mate!"

The quarrel kept on going in Bra's head until Mousse's voice brought her back to reality. "Is everything okay Bra?" Mousse asked with concern. He was worried when she didn't say anything.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. Um listen, my friends and I have talking while you were in the Room of Spirit and Time and they were wondering if we have ever been on a date." Bra sure pick a fine time to ask him about this, but she had to say something stop those voices in her head.

_What brought this on?_ Mousse asked himself. Sure he had been wanting to ask Bra on a date. But he was too afraid that she'll turn him down like Shampoo always does. Plus the fact that her father may never approve of something like this. _But she's not Shampoo. _He reminded himself. _And her father actually did take his time to train me._ The former blind male Amazon pondered some more. _The dried up old mummy won't even give a few pointers on how to defeat Ranma and if she had they would probably be fakes anyway._ "Well we do hang out a lot and I really enjoy your company. So I guess it's kind of like dating."

"Yeah but I'm talking about a real date. Just you and me. So would you like to go out with me?" A blush across Bra's cheeks.

_Is she asking me out?_ _No one has ever asked me out before._ "You mean on an actual real date?" This was a big surprise for Mousse.

"Of course, it doesn't have to be big and fancy just something simple."Bra tried her best to ease Mousse into the idea.

"What kind of date would you like to have?" Mousse gained enough courage to ask her about this.

"A dinner and a movie would be just fine." Bra recommended. She doesn't want him think that he has to do something big to impress her just because she's a princess.

"Well okay, what kind of movie would you like to see?" Mousse enjoys getting to know Bra more.

Now they have to give this a lot of thought. Bra assumed that he might not like to go see a chick flick. He would probably fall asleep. And Mousse believes she may not be the type who like blow up action and slapstick comedies.

"Well I like light romantic comedies, Disney movies, adventure flicks, suspenseful mysteries, and an occasional Gothic horror but without the gore. How about you?" Bra was interested on what Mousse likes.

"To be honest, I don't go out to see movies that much. Cologne never pays me enough to even buy a movie ticket for myself and charges me too much for living expenses. And Shampoo was always too busy chasing Ranma to even let me take her to see a movie."

_Poor guy. _Bra felt sorry after hearing about how they treated him. _It must have been really hard for him to live like that. And for what? Some girl that doesn't even like him? That's just not right._' Now the Princess is determine to take him on this date. "How about we go out on our date tonight say about seven o'clock?"

"Okay, it's a date then." Mousse accepted her offer.

"Great! I'll let you get back at getting dress then." Bra said it excitedly and regained her composure and left the door.

For the first time in his life Mousse was actually happy and slowly stepped out of the tub. Outside he was calm, cool, and collective about his first date with Bra. But inside, _YAHOO! I HAVE A DATE! I HAVE A DATE! I HAVE A DATE!_

Meanwhile back in Nerima, Shampoo was busy cleaning up the storage when she came across the cage she usually puts Mousse in. It's been three months since Bra took him from the Cat Café so that he'll never interfere about her getting Ranma. But for some reason she's feeling depress. _Why am I feeling like this?_ She asked herself, _I should be happy now that stupid Mousse is gone. All those time he tried to stop Ranma and me._ Alas she doesn't even have the drive to get Ranma now. _So why is Shampoo feeling so sad?_

"Shampoo, are you finished with the storage yet?" Cologne called from the other room.

"Shampoo almost done Great-Grandmother." Shampoo snapped out of her funk. _No let Great-Grandmother see me like this_. _It's is not Amazon behavior._

"Okay but after you're done we'll discuss about other ways to get Son-in-law." The Amazon Elder reminded her.

"Okay Great-Grandmother." Shampoo answered back but not in her usual bubbly self.

_I don't like the sound of this._ Cologne was growing doubtful about her great-granddaughter's behavior. _It's been three months since that fool Mousse left us with that blue-haired girl._ She recalled on that day. _You think that Shampoo might be happy about it. _Her face had grown stern. _Shampoo have better not have any doubts about it or else we'll never get Ranma into our tribe._

Over at the Tendo's, "You mean no one hasn't seen him over that last three months?" A certain pig-tailed cursed asked certain middle Tendo daughter.

"That's right, I went there the other day for some noodles and tea and asked what ever happened to Mousse and Cologne told me that some girl with blue hair just took him while he was in duck form." Nabiki told Ranma. She hold out her hand for more payment. Ranma regretfully have her some more yen and Nabiki continued her story. "When I saw Shampoo over there she looked very depress about it."

"What? Shampoo? Depress? But she always hated Mousse and I thought something like would've made her happy." Ranma couldn't believe what he just heard. To him that sounded pretty weird.

"I thought so too but apparently she isn't, it's like she misses him or something." Nabiki confirmed.

"Well that might have explained why we haven't seen her in a while. You know that she hasn't stopped by at school like she usually does just to give me lunches she makes?" " Ranma added, crossing his arms over behind his head.

"Or her bicycle landing on your face." Nabiki said with a smirk.

Ranma grumble a bit at that comment. He was about to say something when Akane walked in.

"RANMA QUIT FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!" Akane yelled as she pulled out her mallet and send Ranma flying.

As Ranma soared over the skies of Nerima, a thought entered his head. _I wonder how Mousse is doing?_

To be continued...

A/N: Well it looks like Mousse has a date with the Princess. Will it go well as they hope? What movie will they be seeing? Will the bond ever form between them? How will Nerima be able to cope without it's favorite near-sighted cursed male Amazon? Find out next time in "The Duck and the Princess".


	6. A Date with a Princess

** The Duck and the Princess**

By Maricruz

Co-authored by Alex Pienkoss

Disclaimer: DBGT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 06: A Date with a Princess

It was about 2 hours later when Mousse was down stairs in the bathroom. He was checking himself out as Bra was getting ready for his date with her. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white button shirt and a pair of sneakers. _Oh man! My first date!_ _I really hope that tonight goes well without a problem. _Mousse thought nervously. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the bathroom, went to the living room, and waited until Bra walked down the stairs. Mousse blushed as she wore her usual red outfit as in GT.

"Looking good, Mousse." Bra said with a smile.

"Thanks, you look good as well." Mousse said with a blush.

Bulma walked out of the kitchen. "Don't be home to late now you two."

"We won't Mother." Bra said.

"Have a good night Mrs. Brief." Mousse said as he bowed.

Both teens stepped out of the house and drove to the movie theater in Bra's car. The movie that they were seeing was "The Grudge." While Bra doesn't like horror movies as much, it does give her the excuse to hold onto Mousse and jump in his lap. They're now watching the scene where Sara Michelle Gellar's character was experiencing the strange events of the house.

"You think of years playing Buffy she might be tired of stuff like this." Bra made her comment while sipping her soda.

"Well you know with her limited experiences, this the best she can do until she gets some better offers." Mousse added his two cents as he eats the popcorn he and Bra are sharing.

"But what bugs me is that she always type cast to be in roles like this when she did some other stuff as well." Bra made her point at the same time as she and Mousse reached into the tub for more popcorn.

But the second their hands touch they felt a surge of energy from each other. Then they looked at each other's eyes with a slight blush on their faces. Suddenly the scene when the main hero's friend was killed by the jaw-less assistant that was first killed at the start of the movie. This caused Bra to scream and jump into Mousse lap, burying her face in Mousse's chest. Both blushed at the feeling of each other being close. Hours later, Mousse and Bra were walking through the park after having a nice dinner. The meals were good, even better with each other's company.

"This is so nice." Bra said with a smile as she looked up at the star filled sky.

"That is it." Mousse agreed.

Bra gently leaned against Mousse as they continue their walk.

_Well, I guess this is a good time as any._ Mousse thought as his heart started to beat a bit faster in anxious. He slowly brought his arm up gently wrapped around Bra. To his surprise, Bra accepted it by taking his hand pulled him closer to her and nuzzles up to his chest. Mousse gave out a nervous chuckle and blushed lightly when Bra was doing this to him. _I've never felt something like this before._ He thought as he looked down at the Princess still being close to him. _If I'm dreaming I never want to wake up._

They came across a bench and decided to sit for a moment.

"Mousse, can I ask you something?" Bra requested.

"Okay, what do you want to ask?" Mousse replied with a question.

"What's it like being in the Room of Spirit and Time?" Bra was always curious about Mousse's time in that room. She heard stories about from her father and brother but never been in there herself.

"Well it was tough in there. With the gravity stronger as you moved out from the building and the changing environment, not that many people would have survived." Mousse told Bra his experience in the Room of Spirit and Time the best he could.

"Were you hurt?" Bra asked, worried about that thought.

"I was after some training, but I took it easy when that happens. I wanted to be okay so I can be stronger and see you again." Mousse blushed hard as he realized what he just said.

Bra smiled at the blush and what Mousse said. "Mousse, can I ask you one more thing?" If one person was nearby, they would have swore they were hearing two hearts beats beating loudly in excitement.

"Yes." Mousse said nervously.

"What do you think of me?" Bra asked.

Mousse gulped nervous as he steady himself. "Well I think that you are a very beautiful girl and… and….." He loosed his collar and cleared his throat. "You're also very intelligent." The former Amazon was trying his best to think of more words that would best described Bra. "Plus you're the nicest, kindest, and sweetest girl I've ever met in my life."

Bra's face matched her outfit when she heard Mousse said those things. _That's nicest thing anyone ever said to me. _She told herself.

"Really? I thought you get lots of compliments like that." Mousse thought he heard Bra said that.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Bra confessed to Mousse.

"But I thought I heard you said 'That's the nicest thing anyone said to me.'" Mousse could have sworn that he heard something.

"Well I've thought about it." Bra admitted with a slight blush, then she realized what was happening. _Oh Man it's the Bond!_ She heard her father talked about this when he was giving her the talk when she was kid. When two souls unite with each other, they are destined to be mates for life. This was the first stage of the Bond, being able to hear each other's thoughts.

"What is this Bond that you which you speak?" Mousse was now very curious about this Bond thing.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. It's like when you meet someone for the first time yet you feel like you know that person years." Bra was trying to find the right words for this situation.

"Oh you mean like you met them in a different life?" That was Mousse's best guest. He thought that this Bond was kind of like reincarnations from past lives.

"Something like that. It's more of something a bit stronger." Bra explained with a little bit more detail.

"What do you mean stronger?" Mousse asked.

"Well, there are three stages to the Bond, and right now we are in the first stage which we can hear each others thoughts." Bra stated the best she could.

_So you can hear me like this? _Mouse tested this bond with his thoughts.

"Yes I can hear you like that." Bra said with a smile and wink.

Mousse was surprised by all of this. Not surprised as in freaked out sort of way, but more surprised that he was bonded to Bra all this time.

But before any one can ask or think…"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!" Those words were all that take to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Oh no please don't let it be him?" Mousse felt disgruntle when he heard that all too familiar phrase as he had his hand over his face.

"What's the matter Mousse?" Bra asked with concern.

"Something from my past has finally found me." Mousse answered and sees a certain lost cursed pig-boy. "Over here Ryoga."

Ryoga heard someone said his name and turns around to see who it was. _Is that Mousse?_ He questioned himself. _No it can't be. This guy is too tall to be him and his hair shorter and he's not wearing those big bottle glasses._ Then he sees Bra next to him. _And who is that girl? She's not Shampoo._ "Okay who are you and how do you know who I am?" The bandana wearing lost boy demanded.

"It's Mousse, Ryoga." The former male Amazon told the directly challenged youth.

"No you can't be Mousse. The Mousse I know only wears robes and thick coke-bottle glasses and has long hair. Plus you're too tall and have more muscle than he does." Ryoga was still not convinced.

"So I have a bit of a make-over. I'm still me." Mousse chided.

"Yeah right, if you are Mousse than prove it!" Ryoga snorted.

"I wish I could but right now I'm in a middle on a date." Mousse dejected Ryoga's challenge.

"Ha! So that shows that you are not Mousse! The Mousse I know is only in love with Shampoo." Ryoga exclaimed as he kept on going about Mousse is not the Mousse he knew back at Nerima.

"I don't love Shampoo anymore, Ryoga." Mouse said in a stern voice.

Bra looked surprised and happy by this.

"The girl that I love now is Bra. Now and forever!" Mousse declared firmly with determination

Bra was tearing up a bit with joy as she smiled, "Oh Mousse…."

"HA! That proves more that your not Mousse. Mousse is weak, blind as a bat, couldn't tell anything even right in front of his face…" Said Ryoga, thought he has the upper hand in this debate.

Mousse blinked as he felt a power level raising nearby. He looks over at Bra and starts to sweat in worry. _Oh boy…_

Bra had flames surrounding her as her eyes shot out fire. A growl was heard as she clutched her teeth in anger. _Why that no good….._ She stomps over to Ryoga who continued to degrade Mousse.

Ryoga stops his rants as he notices Bra stomping to him. "Uh…"

"BAKA!" She yelled. While not as strong as her father, brother, Goten, Gohan, or Goku, Bra can be a very dangerous girl with a strength of a Super Saiyan if she is ever mad. And her Saiyan blood was roaring with rage over this weakling's insults over her mate. She threw a punch, equal to a Super Saiyan 3 strength that hit Ryoga's face and sent him flying through a few trees.

_Note to self, never get on Bra's bad side._ Mousse thought with a sweat drop.

Bra sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Mousse, but I just lost it when he was bad mouthing you…."

Mousse just smiled as he went up to her from behind and hugged her. "It's okay, Bra."

"Mousse."

"Yes, Bra?"

Bra turned her head to look at Mousse's eyes."Do you really mean it when you said you love me?"

Mousse blushed lightly as he let that secret out but steeled his will, "Bra, I really do mean it when I said I love you. You are the only girl I have ever known that has ever shown me kindness and friendship. The reason I became this strong was to be there for you like you have been there for me. I love you Bra."

Tears of joy start to run down Bra's face as her face express true happiness. "I love you too Mousse."

They both slowly lean their faces closer. As soon as their lips gently touched each, they felt pleasant spark course through their being. They continue to gently kiss each other as they held each other close.

As for Ryoga… "Look at the little Akanes dancing around me….." He said with swirls in his eyes, teeth missing and some blood bleeding from his nose.

To be continued.

A/N: Well there you have it folks. Mousse confessed his love to Bra the right way and a bond has begun to form. And Ryoga is now lost in the head more than ever. Now comes the hard part, how will Vegeta be able to handle this? And what will happen if Bra and her family meets the rest of the NWC? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of "The Duck and the Princess".


	7. Back to Nerima

**The Duck and the Princess**

By Maricruz

Co-authored by Alex Pienkoss

Disclaimer: DBGT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 07: Back to Nerima

A year has gone by since Mousse confessed his love to Bra on the night of their first date. As the two love birds gotten closer, the more time they spend together, the stronger their bond.

Of course it had taken Vegeta a while to get used to the idea that Bra has chose Mousse as her mate. But the Saiyan Prince still believes that the former Amazon still has a lot of training to do. With Vegeta and Trunks coaching Mousse in the Gravity Room he showed some vast improvements. He even managed to knocked Vegeta off balance every once in a while.

Bulma was also teaching Mousse the company's technology of capsules. After all if he and Bra ever do get married it might be a good idea to show him the family business. She feels he needs to learn about repairing, engineering, technical support, inventing, and lots of other hard to explain fields. It took him long enough to understand any of it but with Bra's help he managed to get the idea.

Everything was going fine as usual in Capsule Corps until that day as Mousse was looking out at the window of Bra's room while contemplating of what would probably happen. _I always knew this day would come. I just didn't know it would come any sooner._

_You know that you have to face your past someday._ Bra told him, using their bond.

Mousse sighs as he feels Bra wrapping her arms around his waist. "I have to speak to Cologne and go through with it."

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Said Bra in a sad and concern voice.

"I'm sure. I have to challenge Cologne in order to receive the Blessing of the Elder." Mousse explained one of his tribe's customs.

"Blessing of the Elder?" Bra asked.

"It is where a male defeat the Elder and the Elder will have to honor the request of the male." Mousse said.

"And what would you request from her?" Bra was nervous about what Mousse's answer was going to be.

"That I want to be banned from the Amazon Tribe and have no connection what so ever." Mousse told her.

"Are you sure?" Bra was too concern about all of this.

Mousse sighed as he turns around in Bra's arms to face her. "I know I don't have a good future with the Amazon Tribe as I do now here. Cologne would object to me having you without following with the custom of the tribe. All I want is to have a life with you."

Bra smiled with love as she lean in close and kissed him deeply.

Mousse hugs her close to him as he returns the kiss with the same passion.

Back at the Cat Café in Nerima, Cologne and Shampoo were completely exhausted from the lunch crowd. Since Mousse has been gone they have to do all of his work and deal with the impatient customers. Both of them have glasses of water and a bottle of aspirin to get rid of their headaches.

"Aiya, Shampoo feel no good." Shampoo groaned, rubbing the temples to try to stop the throbbing. "Me have no idea how hard Mousse worked." She now regrets for all those time she had mistreated her childhood friend/admirer.

"Please not so loud Shampoo." Cologne was pinching the bridge of her nose and had an ice pack on her head.

"Sorry Great-Grandmother, but it too too hard to keep with the orders around here without Mousse." Shampoo apologized, trying to keep her voice down.

"You think you had it bad? My arms are still sore from all the stirring, mixing, and chopping." The Elder debated.

"At least you no have do deal with perverted male customers trying to grab your butt and kiss you." The purple haired amazon countered. "Shampoo have to fight them off after every order." Shampoo realized how much she misses Mousse. "Who knew that stupid Mousse was able to keep them away from here."

"Let's not talk about this anymore Child. We should rest up before the dinner crowds comes." Cologne was getting tired about hearing Mousse this and Mousse that.

Just then a mail carrier came in with a letter. "Message for a Cologne and Shampoo." He announced.

With little strength left, Cologne managed to pogo over there and retrieved the letter then sends the mail carrier away. But of course all that hopping made her headache even worst as she went back to her and Shampoo's table. "Here Shampoo you read it. My eyes are too uncomfortable to even stay open." The old mummy gave the letter to her still tired great-granddaughter.

"Okay Great-Grandmother." Shampoo sighed tiredly as she open the letter. But as she was reading it she was shocked to see who wrote it. "Aiya it's from Mousse."

"He's still alive? I thought that he might be dinner if that girl found out about his curse. Cologne was just as surprised as Shampoo when she heard his name.

Shampoo felt a twinge she mentioned that day when Bra took him. "But he did survived and now he lives with new family."

"For all his dumb luck. Well don't just sit there girl what did his letter said." Cologne now grew envious of Mousse's good fortune.

"It is challenged letter." Shampoo admitted as she read the letter out loud of what it's saying. 'Elder Cologne. I, Mousse, here by challenge you to a duel of battle. I promise you that I won't hold anything back. If I win, you must grant me one request but if you win then I shall return to the village never to bother you and Shampoo ever again. You may bring a guest if you wish but there will be no cheating or else the duel is forfeit. You have exactly one day to be prepared. Fail to show up on time then I shall report you and Shampoo to the Japanese authorities for carrying illegal potions and spices and spiking them in the food. Sincerely Mousse'

Cologne became furious when she heard that letter. "Why that no good dirty little…. How dare he say such atrocities!"

"Wait Great-grandmother there is more." Shampoo go to the last part of the letter but this time it's is in a different handwriting and in glittery purple ink. 'P.S. Shampoo if you are reading this, remember me? I'm Bra, the blue hair girl that rescued Mousse from your clutches. I have one thing to say to you. You loose I win. You never want him but I have him. Mousse is now mine and not yours. Your lost, my gain. You can't have him back. He loves me now. So suck it.' Then she sees a picture of the new and improved Mousse and Bra attached to the letter. They were giving her the raspberry and the finger. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shampoo shrilled in pure anger and an enraged red ki, that would even put Akane to shame, flared up all around her. "BLUE HAIR GIRL HAS MOUSSE NOW? HOW DARE SHE? MOUSSE LOVED SHAMPOO FIRST! HOW DARE HE LOVE OTHER WOMAN! HOW COULD MOUSSE DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEE?"

"Shampoo control yourself!" Cologne ordered. She was wondering what has gotten into her.

Shampoo calmed down a bit but is still pist off. "Great-grandmother, take Shampoo with you! Me want challenge the blue hair girl for stealing Mousse!" She demanded in low but loud growl.

"You can't be serious about that Shampoo!" Cologne tried to reason with her enraged disciple. "Do you honestly want to fight someone like that girl?" For her reason why she doesn't want Shampoo to fight Bra is because when she first met her she sense that there was something different about her. Something strong and powerful that not even Shampoo stands a chance against her. "And besides we gave her Mousse in the first place so that he won't interfere with us getting son-in-law."

"Shampoo don't care! Blue Hair Girl Insulted Amazon Pride By Stealing One Of Our Male Folk! She Will Pay For Her Treachery!" The highly jealous Amazon sore loser was determined to defeat the Princess of all Saiyans. Like that's ever going to happen. Shampoo has more chances of actually try to land a punch on Bra as Akane ever admitting that she's a lousy cook.

"Will you listen to yourself! Now you sounded like those crazy Kuno Kids!" Cologne was about to loose her patience with Shampoo.

"But Great-Grandmother! She… Mousse… no longer… love… Shampoo…" Shampoo sobbed between sentences.

Cologne had no choice but to give in. "Fine you can challenge that blue hair girl. But don't crying when she may actually defeat you."

"HA! Like she will ever overcome Shampoo!" The poor delusional Xena wannabe had no idea what grave she dug herself in.

The wrinkled old monkey just sighed at her suppose successor's antics. "Come child, we must prepare for tomorrow's combat." The Elder and the soon to be sorry brat closed up the Cat Café for the rest of the day.

The next day, over the skies of Nerima, Mousse was flying through the air with Bra in his arms.

"Are you sure you didn't want to go by your car?" Mousse was so concern about Bra's safety.

"I'm doing fine, Mousse, and I prefer to be in you arms any chance I get." Bra smiles and winked at her chosen mate, then snuggle against his neck.

Mousse had a blush on his face as he smiled. "Looks like I have been tricked."

Bra smirked and kissed him on the lips, and Mousse kissed back in return.

Below them and a few miles away, a car was following where Mousse was flying. In the car were Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten.

"You think it is right for us to follow them? It is not like they aren't going to do anything." Goten felt like he is spying on his best friend's little sister and her future husband.

"That boy knows better then to do that. We are following them because I don't trust that old woman the boy kept talking about." That was Vegeta's story anyway.

"Yeah and from Mousse told us, Nerima is a place where all weird things happen." Gohan presented his theory.

Vegeta stare became hard. "And if that woman does anything to Bra, then her and the rest of her kind will receive a one way trip to Hell." He hit the gas pretty hard, making the car go faster.

Meanwhile, rumors spread all over Nerima that there is going to be fight and this time Ranma is not in it. The fight would take place at the Furiken High School soccer field after school. Shampoo and Cologne are already there and Shampoo looked she is getting ready for a war.

Once the school bells rang, every student rushed out towards the soccer field to see who was fighting whom.

"Bets! Place your bets here!" Nabiki called out as she and her cronies took the money from the students.

"Nabiki is at it again." Akane said with a tired sigh.

"So what else is new?" Ranma said and thought to himself, _But who is going to fight the old ghoul?_ Just then Ranma felt something from the air. "Hey did you guys felt that?"

"I don't feel anything." One student answered.

"It came from up there." Ranma pointed at the sky.

Everyone looked where Ranma was indicating. At first they couldn't see anything, then witnessed as small dot that seems to be getting bigger and bigger until it became recognizable. "That… that's Mousse and he's flying?" Akane said it first in shock.

"Yeah and he didn't have to turn into a duck to do it." Ranma added in with awed.

Everyone around had gasp look on their faces as they saw Mousse landing on the ground. Mousse's outfit is the same robe that he has worn since he first came to Nerima. The only thing that was different was that he isn't wearing his glasses. Mousse gently let Bra on the ground.

_How did Mousse do that?_ Ranma thought to himself, wondering if he could learn that technique.

On the other side of the field, Cologne and Shampoo were taken back by what they saw. Beside from Mousse seeing well without his glasses, but they way he has arrived on the scene.

_Something is completely different about Mousse._ Cologne thought to herself as her eyes studied Mousse.

Shampoo shook her head as rage took place as she saw Bra gently holding Mousse's hand. _How dare that girl steal Mousse from me!_ Shampoo thought to herself with anger, _Mousse loved Shampoo first!_ She pulls out her weapons and charges at Bra with murder intent.

Mousse and Bra saw this coming as they broke apart to dodge Shampoo's strike as it hit the ground, causing cracks to appear on the ground.

"What is your deal?" Bra was annoyed by what Shampoo did.

"You dare take Mousse from Shampoo, you harlot! Mousse loved Shampoo first!" Shampoo shouted at Bra with anger.

"Hey, I'm not some idiot that can't speak properly and treated a nice guy like him as a object. It is your own fault that you passed up on a great guy like Mousse." Bra proved her point as she gave Bra a deadly dagger stare.

Mousse smiled lovingly as he heard Bra declaration. He stood there and is ready to jump in if Shampoo tried anything in hurting Bra.

Shampoo on the other hand was growling with anger as she stared at Bra with hateful glares. "Shampoo kill!" Shampoo once again charged at Bra, with the desire to finishing her off with one blow.

While Bra may not be a powerful Z-Warrior, she has taken some self-defense class. Added to the Saiyan's blood line, she could handle herself against the younger women of the Nerima Wrecking crew. Bra dodged to the left of Shampoo over head strike and delivered a punch to Shampoo's stomach.

Shampoo felt the air rush out of her lungs as pain flared from her stomach and sprayed through out her nerves in her body. She stumbles back a bit, her grip loosen on her weapons.

Bra saw this as a chance when she strikes at Shampoo's wrist, causing the hands to let go of the weapons. Bra did a spinning kick that caught Shampoo in the face, flinging her back a bit. "Is that the best you have? Or is the Chinese Amazons are nothing more then spoil inflated ego sluts!" The Princess mocked at the fallen Amazon warrior.

Shampoo growled as she lets her anger take control, making her no better then Akane herself. She charges at Bra with her fist clutching tightly, enough to draw a bit of blood. She attacks with punches and kicks that she is well known for in Nerima.

But to the daughter of the Prince of All Saiyans, she dodges and blocks her attacks. Bra saw several opening and attacked with her punches and kicks.

Shampoo manages to block a few but a lot got past her defenses and hit her as well.

Bra delivered a punch in Shampoo face, hitting her in the eye.

Shampoo flew back a but from the punch; a black eye was forming on her left eye. "Shampoo make you pay!" She shouted.

"If you can lay a finger on me." Bra teased a bit.

Shampoo roared as she charged at Bra with the initiative to finish the fight here and now. Just before Shampoo got near Bra, Mousse appeared and delivered a punch to her abdomen. "Mousse…. But why?" Shampoo said painfully and with no air in her lungs.

"Sorry Shampoo but I can never allow you to hurt the woman I love dearly. If you lay a hand on her again, then you'll have to deal with me." Mousse vowed that he will always protect Bra at any cost.

Shampoo's eyes widen as she then passed out from the pain in her body and heart. Everyone was shocked after seeing what Mousse had just done to Shampoo.

"Did you all see that?"

"I saw and I still couldn't believe it."

"Mousse just punched Shampoo in the stomach and put her out."

"But I thought Mousse love Shampoo."

"I guess he finally out grew her."

"Plus did you see the cute blue-hair girl he was carrying? The one that was fighting Shampoo."

"Man how did he get someone like her?"

"I don't know but I hope she has a sister that is cute as her."

Each random on looker said all of those things. Everyone else was busy whispering among themselves and yet no one even to bother to carry out the fallen female Amazon.

"I'm sorry my beloved Bra, I interfered with your fight but I just got caught up in the moment." Mousse bow to add to his apology.

"Well I still would've finished her of myself. But you were trying to protect me and that's the kind of man that my father wanted me to marry in the first place." Bra forgave Mousse by giving him a kiss fully on the lips.

The whole crowd stared in wide-eyes astonishment. This was something that no one on Earth has ever seen before. A beautiful girl kissing Mousse and on the lips no doubt.

"I see it but I don't believe it." Ranma was in bewilderment.

"Don't they know they are in a public place?" This scene was annoying Akane.

"This could be the first sign of the Apocalypse." Nabiki was letting this sink in.

Minute's later Vegeta and the gang arrived at that moment and immediately stepped out of the car.

"Ahem!" Vegeta gruffly cleared his throat that made Bra and Mousse broke their kiss. "I hope nothing inappropriate happen while we were coming here." He gave his usual cold hard stare.

"Oh man it's him!" Ranma exclaimed excitedly as he saw Vegeta.

"Who?" Akane asked suspiciously. Thinking that it might be another fiancee that his father set him up with.

"Him!" Ranma obliviously pointed out."It's Vegeta himself!" He now has dreamy look on his face. "He's one of the regular contestants in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He's always been my favorite! It's been my dream to be like him! I would do just about anything to at least talk to him!" Ranma was now in fully fanboy mode.

Back on the field, Cologne hopped over and dragged Shampoo off to the side. "I see that you have changed, Mousse." Cologne said as she hopped back on the field."I take it this match is for Shampoo's hand in marriage." At least that's what she thought.

"You are not even close, Elder." Mousse said as he turned to her."I don't love Shampoo anymore and this is not a match for her hand."

Everyone that knew Mousse felt their jaws drop to the ground in utter shock.

"Oh? Then what is this match for?" Cologne was in a surprised manner as well.

"You want to know?" Mousse said as he got into a stance similar to Vegeta. "Then you are going to have to fight me to find out!" Next he pulled off his robes to reveal one of Vegeta's Saiyan armor fighting suits. Only his is custom made by both Bulma and Bra. Mousse's new outfit is consisted with a white body suit, black gloves, and black boots with gold tippings. His vest is also black with white lining to outline his newly muscular chest and gold plated abs and four gold diamonds over his heart. But this special vest contains hidden compartments and pockets in the straps for any surprises he might be carrying.

Everyone oohed and awed at Mousse's new look.

"Where did he get that outfit?" One student asked.

"I don't know, but I want to know where can I get one." Answered another student.

"So I see you decided to upgrade your wardrobe, Mr. Part-timer." Cologne indicated.

"That's not all I did, Elder. I also learned some new techniques while I was away." Mousse suddenly disappeared from everyone's view.

Cologne's sense erupted as she raised her staff out beside her. She looked to see Mousse holding the staff and his fist a few inches away from the back of her head.

_How did he gain this much speed?_ Cologne thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes. "Not bad for a Part-Timer."

"I'm just warming up." Mousse said.

Both fighters jumped away from each other and stood in their stances, facing each other with unmoving eyes. Not a single sound was heard as everyone watched the fight, the tension so thick that a butter knife would have trouble cutting. This fight is open to either way.

To be continue..

A/N: Well folks the impossible has finally come. Mousse is about to fight Elder Cologne. Does he stands a chance? Will light years of Saiyan Evolution be enough against 3,000 years of Amazon History? What will be the outcome of this battle? Find out in our next exiting chapter of The Duck and The Princess.


	8. Ready! Fight!

**The Duck and The Princess**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: DBGT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: It pains me to say that I have to release Alex Pienkoss as my co-author for this fic on account of his busy life style. I wish him well and hope that good things will come to him.

Chapter 08: Ready! Fight!

This is the moment that everyone has been waiting for. The fight between Hidden Weapons Master Mousse and Elder Cologne. Everyone was on the edge of anticipation as they waiting to see who will make the first move.

"So who's going to throw the first punch?" One spectator asked.

"Do you think Mousse ever stands a chance against the old mummy?" Questioned another one.

"When is this fight ever going to get started?"

"Are they going to stand there all day?"

"Maybe they're doing one of those classic stare offs like in those old American western movies." Others were wondering if Mousse and Cologne are going to fight at all.

"Well come on Mr. Part-timer, Lets see these new techniques you claimed you have learned." Cologne taunted at her former employee.

"Tell you what since I'm feeling like a such a gentleman, Ladies first." Mousse now has her where he wants her.

"My aren't you the gallant one, Very well then, HIYA!" Cologne gets ready to strike and leaps in the air.

_I knew she wouldn't resist._ Mousse told himself and jumped into the sky to meet Cologne in mid-way.

Both fighters clashed in the air and traded blows with each other. Cologne used her staff to try to hit Mousse in the vital areas to knock him out. But Mousse had a smile on his face as he dodges every attempt with the greatest of ease.

"You dare take lightly of an Elder?" Cologne said annoyed, as she couldn't hit him.

Mousse just smirked as he suddenly vanished from view.

This caught the attention of everyone including Cologne as she landed on the ground. "Where did he go?" Cologne said as she searched with her eyes, keeping her guard stance.

"How did Mousse do that?" Ranma was amazed by what just happened.

Suddenly Cologne's senses flared to life as she leaped back as Mousse's fist hit the ground where she was standing.

_How did he appear like that?_ Cologne just couldn't believe that Mousse can actually do something like that.

Mousse uses the moment to spin, using his arm on the ground as a pole. His outstretched leg catches Cologne in her sides as he launches her a bit off from the soccer field.

"What's the matter? Getting slow and soft in your old age." Mousse derided.

_Bu-bu-bu-but this is impossible!_ For once the old crone was in a mixture of befuddlement and annoyance. Befuddled by how Mousse gotten so good and annoyed by that crack he made about her age. _Mousse was the weakest male in our tribe!_ Cologne was having a hard time accepting the fact that Mousse may indeed defeat her. _Even our non-warrior women were able to take him down!_

"Come on you wrinkled old husk lady I don't have all day!" Mousse used the classic 'come and get it' gesture. For the first time in his life he was actually enjoying himself. Not even when he was fighting Ranma he ever had this much fun. Mainly it's because he always too busy trying to kill him and win back Shampoo. But not anymore, this is one battle that he is going to savor every moment of it.

Cologne of course was riled up by Mousse's mockery. "So that's how you want to play it? Then so be it!" She charges to attack again. The ancient Amazon elder raised her walking stick to strike at Mousse for insolence.

But to everyone's disbelief, Mousse actually caught the stick with one hand at ease.

_This can't be!_ _Not even Son-in-law wouldn't be able dodge my cane! _Cologne still couldn't believe her great-granddaughter's former admirer have done such a feat.

"Ah no way! I couldn't even get out of Akane's Mallet Attacks but Mousse managed to get a hold of the Old Ghoul's staff?" Ranma exclaimed.

But of course Akane took the wrong way and was about to mallet her cursed fiance into LEO when a small ki blast knocked out her trusty mallet from her hand.

Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki followed where that ki blast came from and it turns out that Vegeta was the one who fired that shot with his finger still smoking.

_I don't believe! Vegeta actually save my life. _The pig-tailed male youth was letting this sink in. _No body has ever done that for me before. Usually I'm the one who does all the rescuing. _Ranma looked up the sky with content on his face. _Maybe one god actually likes me after all._

"Wow Dad I didn't know you would actually cared for some kid." Trunks was still amazed that his father had really helped someone without being told.

"Don't let it go though your head my Son." Vegeta didn't want his first born to get the wrong idea. "This fight is between your sister's chosen mate and that female walking corpse." He then flashed his trademark smirk. "Besides I hear that young man with the braided pig-tail is a fan of mine and I will not have one my subjects get knock out into submission just because some young silly little girl couldn't take a joke."

"Only you can think that way Dad." Trunks knows that his father would never hide anything from his and his family.

Meanwhile in the other world King Yamma and King Vegeta were watching the fight from King Yamma's wide screen plasma TV.

"It's a good thing you told your son to stop that girl from hurting the young man." King Yamma praised King Vegeta's decision.

"Well we can't have something so insignificant like that interrupting this fight." King Vegeta waved it off. "Besides I have more important things to consider of. Like learning to accept the fact that my only granddaughter is going to have a blind cursed duck boy for a mate."

"Hey it could have been worst, she could have might end up with that Kuno kid or some other Yamcha wannabe or even Yamcha himself." King Yamma tried to get the former king of all Saiyans to see the bright side.

"Let's just watch the fight." King Vegeta grumbled under his breath.

Back to the fight. "So you still think that I'm some weak pathetic male that is harboring over your great-granddaughter?" Mousse jeeringly asked as Cologne struggled to release her can from his grip. "Well let's see what you think of this!" Then he started to spin around in circles while holding the cane as Cologne was hanging on for dear life.

Finally Cologne was flung off from her walking stick and headed towards one of the clubs' exterior walls. At the last moment, she flips herself to slow down and lands her feet on the wall. She then uses the wall to bounce off and land in front of Mousse.

"Impressive, but you are still too young to defeat me." Cologne mocked.

"Even with facing the truth, you still deny that I have become better then you. That is really sad." Mousse knows that he is now better than Cologne.

Cologne growled as she threw from her arms, small daggers shooting out of her sleeves.

Mousse was caught off guard as he dodged the attacks, one of the daggers making a small cut on his cheek. Mousse gently touched his cheek and saw a bit of blood on his finger tips. "Alright, you want to play it seriously, then we'll play seriously." Mousse said acutely. He reached over one of his strap pockets and threw what look like little metal fleas at Cologne's face.

"What are you trying to do Mr. Part-timer? Blind sided me with these little toys of yours?" Cologne thought that this is one of Mousse's cheap tricks.

"Oh Cologne how little that you about the wonders of modern technology." Mousse praised with a smirk as he pulled out some kind little remote control with one red button from another of his strap pockets.

"And what pray tell is that little device do?" Cologne was indeed curious about it.

"Just this." And with that final note Mousse pressed the red button and 3000 volts of electricity purged into Cologne.

"AIYAAAAAAAA!" The old bitty shrieked in pure pain as the electric currents run through out her system.

Mousse released the button as a now fried Cologne lay there smoking. Both literally and figuratively. The newly improved male Amazon sauntly in stride walked up to the extra crispy but still breathing elder. "So Cologne do you yield?" Mousse asked, hovering over the old mummy's prone body.

By miracle, Cologne still has a little strength left to picked herself up and look at Mousse straight in the eye. "No fair, you said no dirty tricks!" She complained as she distinctly remembers that in Mousse's challenge letter.

"So says the old nanny goat who threw little daggers at me." Mousse countered, showing the dirty little prune cheater his cut on his cheek. "I ask you again. Do you yield?"

Cologne growled as her anger slowly raised up, higher and higher. A red aura of anger surrounded Cologne's body, one that could rival against Akane Tendo. She had one trick up her sleeve, a move that only a Elder of the Amazon would know that would make any powerful warrior fall to his knees in defeat. She started to chuckle darkly as the red aura intensified. "You have made a big mistake, Boy." Cologne said darkly. "Now prepare to feel our Tribe most powerful technique that only a Elder can ever master!"

_Crap! I should have known that she'll never go down this easy._ Mousse berated himself as he some what recognize what technique that Cologne was about to use.

Cologne gathered all of her red anger aura into a massive sphere. She now has that crazed look in her eyes.

"Um you guys I don't like looks of this." Goten warned the others with a bit of fear in his face.

"Yeah that red ball that the old lady is holding is radiating large amounts of energy and it's all negative." Trunks was also thinking the same thing.

"Maybe we should move out of the way before this could get really ugly." Gohan suggested.

"No we won't." Vegeta declined.

"But Father that thing might be able to..." Trunks tried to reason with his father but Vegeta cut off to the point.

"If any of you had just continued with your training you all should known that things are always what they seem." Vegeta pin pointed out Cologne's little flaw in her attack. "That thing may look powerful but the shriveled up lady mummy only had enough strength into making it."

"But how did you know Vegeta?" Gohan questioned Vegeta's theory.

"I know strength and power. Trust me the aged crone doesn't have any left." Vegeta replied with one eyebrow raised and his trademark smirk.

The three young half-Saiyans have no choice but to take Vegeta's word for it and went back watching the fight.

"This here young one is 3000 years worth of Amazon history of vengeance! Once I release this attack on you there will be nothing left!" Cologne let out a crazed cackled.

"Have you gone mad Cologne! If use that attack you'll end up destroying this place and many innocent lives will get killed!" Mousse couldn't believe that the dried-up midget would go this far.

"A small price to pay to be rid of the likes of you!" Cologne has finally lost it.

"What has she gone insane?" Ranma went into pure panic.

"I had no idea that she could get that desperate just to beat Mousse!" Akane added in.

"I'm afraid the old goat has gone too far this time!" Nabiki concluded.

Then the three Nerimans heard Shampoo stirring from her defeat. "Aiya what happened? What is going on here?" Shampoo was still feeling weak after Mousse punched her in the gut and still have that black eye.

Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki see Shampoo finally waking up and Nabiki decided to give the Amazon the update. "Well your great-grandmother is going to unleash some kind of attack that might demolish all of Nerima and probably kill everyone in the progress."

"WHAT!" Shampoo made a miraculous recovery and went up to see what is happening. To her horror Nabiki was right. Cologne summoned up a monstrously powerful attack that only the Elders of her tribe can use but it usually meant for emergencies only with a very high price to pay. However even Shampoo realized that this isn't right. "GREAT-GRANDMOTHER PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! YOU'LL BE KILLED IF YOU USE THAT ATTACK!"

But alas it was no use as Cologne threw the red angry sphere at Mousse. "Feel the power of my Vengeance Strike!"

"BRA GET OUT OF HERE!" Mousse warned his princess as he pushed her out of the way but unfortunately he took the impact. Cologne's attack struck him in the back, causing a large explosion.

"MOUSSEY!" Bra cried out as she saw her mate being caught by that affliction caused by Cologne's anger.

Everyone screamed as they tried to escaped from the impact and covered their eyes from the blinding light. When that was all over, people were surprised that they survived from that onslaught but it also created huge crater with Mousse's unmoving body embedded in it face down.

Tears were streaming from Bra's eyes as she saw Mousse in that crater and sunk down to her knees. "Moussey no! Don't be dead. Please don't be dead."

"I don't believe it!" Ranma proclaimed as saw the crater in the middle of the soccer field.

"But she couldn't have killed Mousse, could she?" Akane wondered but still in shock.

"With Cologne, who knows what she's capable of." Nabiki threw in her two cents.

"Aiya Great-Grandmother, what have you done?" Shampoo didn't want to believe that her own flesh and blood would be capable of such immorality. "It's all my fault." She breaks down crying Soun style. "If I haven't turned Mousse down too too many times he would still be alive!"

"Dad, we have to get Mousse to a hospital!" Trunks declared as he, Goten, and Gohan tried to get to the fallen fighter but Vegeta blocked their way.

"Stay were you are, you three. As I told you before nothing is what it seems." Vegeta knows what he is talking about.

"But Vegeta, he's hurt and needs medical attention real bad!" Gohan tried to reason with Vegeta.

"Have you forgotten what I said earlier? The old woman didn't have enough strength in that pathetic attack of hers." Vegeta reminded the three half-saiyan youths.

"Are you sure you're right about this Vegeta?" Goten inquired.

"Trust me I know." Vegeta reassured them.

Cologne was laughing like a deranged lunatic. "At last I am rid of that nuisance!"

Of course when Bra heard that she got pist by Saiyan standards and started attacking the old mummy. "YOU UGLY, EVIL WITCH! YOU DID THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED MY MOUSSEY! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" The now enraged blue-haired princess pull out of her punches as she mercilessly lashes out on the Amazon Elder.

Cologne had no idea that this petite young lady would have so much fighting power. _How is this possible? _She tried to avoid Bra's barrages but to no avail as each of the princess's punches felt like burning fire. _I knew this girl was strong but not this strong. Not even Shampoo was able to hit this hard._

"Whoa did see that girl go?" Ranma was surprised by Bra's attempts to finish off Cologne.

"I had no idea that anyone would able to take Cologne like that." Nabiki was too taken by this scene.

"And people say I'm violent when I get mad." Akane compared herself with Bra.

"Aiya! Why wouldn't anybody stop blue-haired girl?" Shampoo couldn't take anymore of this.

Just as Bra was about deliver the final blow, "Bra That's Enough!" Vegeta holler out to his only daughter. "The boy is not dead!"

"But Daddy that attack was too much for Mousse counter!" Bra was about to protest but Vegeta stop her at that.

"If you look closely you'll see that the boy is fine." Vegeta pointed Mousse's body in the crater and Bra sees that he is now moving.

Bra happily smiled that her chosen mate is still alive.

"Listen Up, Boy! We All Know That You Can Take A Lot More Damage Than This! Now Get Up And Finish This Fight If You Going To Marry My Daughter! I Will Not Have A Corpse For A Son-In-Law!" That was Vegeta's way of a pep talk.

By a miracle Mousse actually gotten himself up and sees that he is still in one piece. "I don't believe it I actually survived that old mummy monkey's attack." With some energy he levitated himself out of the crater.

Cologne gaped jaw-dropped wide open when she saw Mousse floated himself out and landed back onto the surface. "But how? That was my tribe most powerful attack!"

"Alright Mousse actually took a hit!" For once Ranma was rooting for Mousse.

"I guess miracles really do happen." Nabiki actually smiled for Mousse's luck.

"But does he have enough strength to actual continue this fight?" Akane was still skeptical.

"Me thinks me is wrong about Mousse all along." Shampoo was now feeling regrets about how she treated Mousse.

Bra quickly glomped Mousse when he made his landing. "Oh Mousse I'm so happy that you're okay" She gave her male Amazon mate the biggest kiss he ever gotten in his life. And of course he returned with equal passion.

Shampoo growled when she saw Bra kissing her former Mousse. "What Blue-Haired Girl Doing Kissing My Mousse Like That!" She about to break them up when two of Ranma's, Akane's, and Nabiki's friends/lackeys actually hold her back.

"Shampoo don' you dare try to attack Mousse's new girlfriend unless you want to get another beating from her." Akane reminded the furious female Amazon.

"Yeah Shampoo and what do you mean by 'Your Mousse'?" Ranma questioned his so-called third fiancée. "You spent your life rejecting him and a lot of your time chasing me."

"Face it, Shampoo, you had all of your chances and blew them." Nabiki joined in. "A year ago Mousse would still be crazy about you and he would risk his life for you."

Using her Amazon strength Shampoo pushed those who were hold her back and did the one that no Amazon would ever do, she ran away crying. _It no fair it no fair! _Her poor mind was in turmoil. _Mousse was mine from the beginning! I was his first love and now some stupid blue-hair girl just took him away from me! It no fair!_

"Man I didn't know Shampoo would take it that hard." Ranma mused over at Shampoo's plight while scratching his head.

"Do you think she'll ever get over this?" Akane was actually feel concern about Shampoo's feelings about loosing Mousse to another girl.

"Ah she'll be okay." Nabiki shrugged it off. "Now let's back watching the fight. I have a lot of money writing on this."

Ranma and Akane sighed at Nabiki's greed and went back looking at what's left of the soccer field.

Bra and Mousse finished with their kissing ritual. "Bra, because of you I have enough strength to do anything." Mousse said it with a warm smile as gazed into Bra's baby blue eyes. Then his face turned serious. "But your father is right I have to finish this fight if we're going to be together." He place on finger under chin. Letting her know that every thing is going to be alright. "Promise me this, as soon as I'm finish will you marry me?" Mousse proposed with his smile returning to his face.

Bra was taken back by Mousse's proposal. Every thought was running in her head but she only have one answer. "Oh Moussey, Yes I Will Marry You!" She hugged and kissed him again.

Everyone in applauded when Bra accepted Mousse's proposal.

Even Nabiki was crying. "I never thought I would see anything that beautiful."

"Thank you, my Princess. Now you go to your family and friends while I take care of things here." Mousse was now happy that he found someone to love who can actually love him back.

"Okay then." Bra gave Mousse one more kiss for good luck and joined up with her father, brother, and friends.

Mousse went back looking at Cologne with a cold hard stare. "So Cologne you think you can get rid of me that easily while risking many innocent lives doing so?"

"But I don't understand! That technique was the most powerful in our tribe!" Cologne was flabbergasted as she Mousse coming towards her. She kept on moving back with every step Mousse took.

"That's the problem with you Amazons! Always sticking to your old ways. You never really like to learn new things. While you and Shampoo were probably thinking about new schemes on how to force Ranma into your tribe I did some training but this time it was only for the right reasons." Mousse chided with Vegeta's smirk. Then the former male Amazon begins to power up.

Cologne, Ranma, and the Saiyans actually feel Mousse's power level raising up.

"No this can't be!" For once Cologne is actually afraid of Mousse.

"No way! Mousse actually gotten stronger." Ranma was truly impress. He doesn't know if he should be frighten by Mousse's new strength or excited that he wants to fight him someday.

"So the boy managed to tap into his hidden power." Vegeta just smirk. It looks like all that time training Mousse wasn't so much of a waste after all.

"Still think I can't defeat you, Cologne?" Mousse kept on marching towards the now scared Cologne. "My looks and fighting style aren't the only things I've upgraded but thanks to my new master, Vegeta I've also upgraded my attacks as well!" Soon Mousse's power aura flared around him. "Now you, Cologne will have first taste of my power!" Mousse's ki are now swirling around his arm forming a light blue ki sphere and he pointed at the soon-to-be-demised elder. "FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!"

Everyone else expected the same old ducky training potty but to their surprised it was a ki blast shooting from Mousse's arm in a form of a swan with it's fist stretching out as it let out a mighty yell.

With no more strength to defend herself Cologne tried to block the attack but it was no use. Mousse's revived version of his attack struck at the old husk woman. Engulfing her with every fiber of her being. The energy surged everywhere in her body. Cologne screamed in agony. The attack proved to be too much for her. And after that Cologne past out on to the ground. Rending her motionless.

The fight is over and Mousse had won. There was nothing but silence as everyone stared at the scene with utter shock and awe. Suddenly everyone let out a huge cheer as everyone stood up and applauded.

"Unbelievable! I have got to learn all of that as well!" Ranma said it with awe.

Akane didn't say anything as she was at a loss of words as she clapped.

Nabiki was clapping her hands until a look of horror came across her face. "I just lost a huge betting profit!"

Mousse was breathing heavily as he slowly started to regain the energy, while smiling deeply as he enjoyed the feeling inside himself and around him. For once in his life, he finally felt alive and his own person. No longer was he the blind obsessive guy fighting off suitors of Shampoo. No longer was he the one of the weaker fighters in Nerima. He felt like he has fought his way to the top and found untold treasures. He threw his fist up high in the air, making the crowd cheering more in response. He looked down as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He smiled as he saw the blue eyes of his princess smiling deeply at him.

"I knew you could do it. I have faith that you would win." Bra said with a loving tone of voice.

Mousse smiled a loving smile that made Bra feel weak in the knees. "And it was with that I was able to do it, my Princess." Mousse caress her cheek as they both leaned down and gently kissed their lips together. The crowd awe and cheered more, neither one noticing them. To them at this very moment, the feeling of their lips, their bodies and their hearts were all that they felt in existence now.

"Hmph it's about time that boy finished this fight." Vegeta congratulated Mousse in his own way. "I don't know how long I could stand being surrounded by these weaklings around here."

"So Dad what do you think we'll do about that?" Trunks pointed at the semi-lifeless body of Cologne.

"I'm not touching it." Goten protested.

"I'm not going to touch it." Dittoed Gohan.

"Well don't look at me I don't want to go near it." Trunks stated his reason.

"You three call yourselves Saiyans?" Vegeta was disappointed that his own son plus Goku's sons didn't have the courage to get close Cologne. Then he spotted Ranma in the crowd. "You there, Boy! Here!" The Saiyan Prince called out Ranma. "The one with the braided pig-tail."

Ranma was looking around until he realized that Vegeta was calling him over. "M-m-me Sir?" He pointed at himself.

"Yes you, come over here!" Vegeta confirmed.

Ranma couldn't believe that his idol was actually calling for him. Excitedly he ran over to Vegeta's side.

"Ranma where are you going?" Akane wanted to know what is going on with her wayward fiancé.

"I believe Ranma is some what star struck." Nabiki corroborated Ranma's changed in his behavior.

Akane was going to follow him but Nabiki placed her hand her sister's shoulder. "Relax Akane, it's not one of his other fiancees. He just wanted to go see that Vegeta guy.

For once Akane decided to listen and watched Ranma headed over to Vegeta.

Once Ranma got there he was all too excited that his favorite fighter actually wanted to see him. "You wish to see me Mr. Vegeta, Sir." The young martial artist was actually showing someone respect the he believes truly deserves.

"Yes, boy. Ranma is it?" Vegeta had his usual arms crossed on his chance pose. He guessed who this boy was from Mousse's stories. "I've noticed that you've been watching this fight to it's end."

"Y-y-yes sir." Ranma was in awed that Vegeta actually noticed him.

"And you saw how that other boy managed to defeat that old woman." Vegeta acknowledged.

Ranma nodded his head.

"And you wish to know how can you get that strong." Vegeta hit the nail on the head when Ranma was happily nodding his head.

"Very well, how about if you want to train with me." Vegeta offered.

This is like a dream come true for Ranma. Him being trained by Vegeta himself. "Oh Yes Please, Master Vegeta" The pig-tailed male had stars in his eyes. "Just tell me what to do!"

Akane and Nabiki never see this side of Ranma before.

"I don't believe it!" Akane was in awestruck.

"Daddy couldn't get Ranma to respect him. Mr. Saotome couldn't get Ranma to respect him. Happosai couldn't get Ranma to respect him. But that Vegeta guy got Ranma wrapped into his little finger." Nabiki counted the number the times the grown-ups tried to control Ranma.

Vegeta wasn't a bit surprised that Ranma so eager to obey him. "Fine then, first pick up that old crone's dead weight body. Then take us to her place so that she might wake up from her defeated slumber."

Without any second thoughts, Ranma did what Vegeta instructed and lifted Cologne from the ground. The pig-tailed youth hurriedly took the old mummy back to the Cat Cafe. Ranma was so exited about being trained by Vegeta that he doesn't even cared about carrying Cologne's unconscious body.

"Looks your family has gotten themselves another new member huh Trunks." Goten commented.

"Well I always wanted a kid brother." Trunks added.

"That's good, Trunks, because I'm putting you in charge of his training." Vegeta gave his only son that position as they followed the all so eagered Ranma.

"Now where's that baka going?"

"Oh would you relax Akane. He's probably taking Cologne back to the Cat Cafe."

"Hmph probably going to try to flirt with Shampoo now that Mousse is out of the picture."

"Really Akane this whole jealousy routine is old."

"I'm not jealous of that jerk!"

"Then how about we go back home and wait for Ranma there. It would probably take two or three days until for him to comfort Shampoo." Nabiki knows exactly to press Akane's buttons as she sees her little sister seethed with envy.

"I'm going to follow Ranma just to make sure he doesn't do anything perverted." And with that Akane took off where Ranma went.

"Never going to learn will you Akane." Nabiki shook her head while casually following Akane behind.

Bra and Mousse just finished having their moment together when they saw everyone else leaving the field.

"Looks like your father has decided to make Ranma as his new disciple." Mousse for once is happy for Ranma.

"Is that okay with you Mousse? I mean I know that there this rivalry between you and him." Bra was a bit worried about this since she heard stories about him and that Ranma so much.

Mousse stared into space for a moment and smiled. "It's okay Bra. I'm fine with it. I no longer hate him as much as I used to. Now this will a be good chance to make amends with him."

Bra gave her mate an approving smile. "I believe you finally become the man my father wanted me to have." She kissed him again quickly on the lips.

"Care to join me so that I can apologize to Ranma properly?" Mousse offered.

"Thought you never asked." Bra eagerly jumped into Mousse's arms and took off into the sky as they headed to the Cat Cafe.

A/N: There you have it ladies and gentlemen. The climatic battle between Mousse and Cologne has come to an end. Now all is left is Mousse requesting Cologne to leave the Amazons for good. Will Cologne honor this wish? Will Shampoo want to battle Bra again for her humiliation. Will Ranma get a chance to train with Vegeta? Will Akane get a new mallet? Will Nabiki be able to pay off those she made bets with? All these questions and more on the next exiting chapter of The Duck and The Princess.


	9. Mousse Wants What? Cologne is What?

**The Duck and The Princess**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: DBGT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 09: Mousse wants What? Cologne is What?

Sitting alone in the Cat Cafe, ever since her humiliation from Bra and still have that black eye, was Shampoo, contemplating of today's events. Her good eye was red and puffy after a good deal of crying. She couldn't help but thinking about her defeat with the half-saiyan princess, however, what hurt her the most was Mousse defending her. "Why? Why did Mousse choose blue-hair girl over Shampoo?" She tried to stifle her tears but to no avail. "Wasn't I the one that Mousse has been after for 14 years? Wasn't I the one that Mousse has declared his love to over and over? Sure I turned him down lots of times but he always keeps coming back up. He followed me all the way from China. He always try to defeat Ranma. He even fought the bird man when he was still injured back on Peach Island. He told me he would love me forever." Her crying starts again. "So why not this time? Why Mousse did not fight for me like he always do? Why?" Shampoo managed to stopped her crying when she heard the door opened. "Sorry, we is closed for the day."

"That's okay I'll just drop this off." said a familiar voice.

Shampoo turned around and saw it was Ranma who replied. "Aiya! Ranma!" She was about to glomp him but stopped herself when she noticed her great-grandmother in his arms. "What happen to Great-Grandma? Did you do..." She assumed that Ranma actually defeated Cologne.

"It wasn't me." Ranma confirmed.

"But then who..."

"Him." Ranma step aside to revealed Mousse from behind.

"Mousse?" Shampoo didn't believe it was her now former admirer who beaten The Elder Amazon. "But how? He no ever defeated Great-Grandma before!"

"I don't care if you believe it or not Ms. Pu, I did what had to be done." Mousse replied in an actual serious manner.

Now Shampoo is really worried. Mousse never talked to her so formally before. She was so used to his annoying antics of trying to win her over. "Huh? What you talking about? What did you do to her, Mousse?" Of course Shampoo hold back more questions when she saw 'her', the one who took Mousse away from her. Bra, the newest love in Mousse's life and Shampoo's newest enemy. "What She Doing Here?"

Pretty soon everyone else who were at the fight arrived to the Cat Cafe as well. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Akane, and Nabiki.

"You will only referred to her as Ms. Briefs-Vegeta. I would also advise you not to try to fight her again, Ms. Pu." Mousse instructed. It made him feel good to tell Shampoo what to do for once.

"I came here to make sure your great-grandma won't try to swindle Mousse." Bra declared.

"And if you tried to pull that stunt like you did at the battle, then you'll be answering to me." Vegeta corroborated, making sure that the young female Amazon will behave herself.

Shampoo just gave Bra and Vegeta deadly glares. "Hmph, me still want to know what happen to my great-grandmother."

"What any other fighter would do in the heat of a battle." Mousse answered in his new sensible stature. "Now that I defeated Cologne, I can finally request the Blessing of the Elder."

"Blessing of the Elder? Why would Mousse want..." Shampoo was cut off when Mousse directed Ranma where to put the still unconscious Amazon Elder.

"Okay she is resting comfortably now." Ranma indicated to Cologne sleeping on one of the tables.

"Good, now we can get down to business." Vegeta walked over to the unmoving little old woman as he pulled out a senzu bean from his left glove. "You there, Girl! Go get a glass of water and careful not spill a single drop!"

"Now you wait one moment..." Shampoo didn't like that man was telling her what to do.

"You better do what he says Shampoo. He means business." Ranma advised her.

Too tired to even argue, Shampoo did as Vegeta instructed.

Mousse decided to use this time to talk to Ranma. "Ranma, would it be okay if I talk to you for a moment?"

Ranma was a bit surprised that Mousse was actually being civilized to him for once. He was so used to him trying to defeat him and win back Shampoo. "Is there anything wrong, Mousse?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Mousse understand that his now former rival would be a bit suspicious after all the trouble he has giving. "There's something I need to tell you." The new and improved male amazon looked over to his half-saiyan princess bride.

Bra gave them a nod of approval and Mousse took Ranma to one of the booths.

"Okay now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ranma was still suspicious of what is going on.

"Ranma, for a long time, ever since I came from China, I was trying to defeat you for stealing Shampoo." Mousse starts the conversation.

"Hey I keep telling you I didn't..." Ranma thought that this was going to be one of their usual arguments.

"But I was wrong." But Mousse thought other wise.

"Say what?" That took Ranma by surprise.

"I was wrong. I falsely accused of something that wasn't your fault. You didn't know about our laws. You didn't know the ways of our people. You were the victim, not Shampoo. What I am trying to say is that I-I'm sorry." Mousse bowed to Ranma in respect.

Ranma was in awed about Mousse finally knew the truth. "Mousse, how did you managed to..."

"I figured it out when I told Bra, my new love, about how I got my curse."

"You mean... how did she found out?"

"It was by accident, I'll tell you about it later." Mousse grew solum. "I am so sorry, Ranma. You were trying to tell the truth but I refused to listen. I allowed my anger and my jealousy to take over me. I realized that part of me didn't want to believe that Shampoo was the true culprit. She and the elder went to great extremes to try to you back to the village. Shampoo never cared if you were with someone else before her. She never care who ever she was hurting. She had no consideration of other people feelings. All she ever cared about is herself. I for one am no better."

"Come on Mousse, you weren't that bad." Ranma didn't want Mousse to feel bad.

"Yes I was. I tried to kill you countless times. I hurt a lot of innocent people. I even took advantage when you had your strength taken away. I realized my mistakes now. All I want now is for you to forgive me." Mousse now saw the error of his ways.

Ranma was taken back by what Mousse had just said. "I don't know what to say."

"I understand, Ranma. After all the trouble I put you through. Take all the time you need." Mousse sees that Ranma need to think this over.

Ranma let all of this sink. He can see how sorry Mousse is. Normally Ranma would have his foot in mouth when ever people try to be civil with him. For once he is trying to think before speaking out.

Just then Shampoo returned with the glass of water Vegeta requested. "Here is water you wanted, Angry Spiky Hair Man."

"It's about time, and it's Prince Vegeta to you, Girl!" Vegeta swiped the water from Shampoo's hand.

"For future reference, Shampoo, it's best not to give that man one of your special nick names." Nabiki strongly suggested.

Shampoo was still miffed by Vegeta's behavior towards her but held back her tongue.

Vegeta crushed the senzu bean into a fine powder and sprinkled it into the water. Swirled the glass around a bit for good mixture. Then the Saiyan Prince prompted the comatose Cologne's head to open her mouth and poured the senzu bean water down her throat.

In mere seconds Cologne was completely healed "Who what where? What happened? Did I win?"

"Aiya Great-Grandmother! Me is happy you're alright!" Shampoo was happy that Cologne is alive and well.

"Shampoo, what's going on here? Why am I in the Cat Cafe?" Cologne was unaware of what happened.

"Airen brought you back here when you were unconscious." Shampoo told Cologne.

"Huh, Unconscious?" Cologne repeated.

"But to answer your first question. You were defeated by the boy there." Vegeta indicated to Mousse.

"Him? Impossible, he couldn't defeat son-in-law! What makes you think he had a chance at..." Cologne didn't a chance to finish her sentence when Goten stepped in.

"But it's true. I got the whole thing right here." Goten recorded the fight on his cell phone camera and showed Cologne the last part.

Cologne watched where Mousse unleashed his final attack that won him that battle. "It can't be! How did that happened? This cannot be true!"

"Quit your whining, Old Woman!" Everyone else was stunned when Vegeta told Cologne off. To Mousse, Bra, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, this was normal Vegeta behavior. "The boy defeated you fair and square, which is more I could say for you!"

Cologne was going to give the Saiyan Prince a piece of her mind until she got whiff of his ki. It went straight off the charts. Never in her life she had seen something powerful and of course this dangerous. The tiny elder gulped but still maintain her composure. "Now listen here, I don't know who you are but you have no business being here, much less welcome."

Vegeta was growing annoyed by Cologne's denial, so he decided to handle this, his way. "Still refuse to accept reality." Gave the wrinkly old bat the glare of a thousand deaths. "Perhaps you care to discuss this in a private manner."

"Fine then, follow me, please." Cologne lead Vegeta to kitchen and told everyone not to interrupt them. Then Cologne closed the kitchen shutters for extra privacy.

"What do you think they be talking about." Shampoo was confused by all of this.

"Don't know, but judging by that scared look on Cologne's face, I say it's something she is not going to like." Nabiki confirmed.

Inside the kitchen, Vegeta and Cologne are ready to have their discussion. "Okay, now you can tell what's really..."

Vegeta cut to the chase when he grabbed the senial elder by her throat but in a non-malicious way. "Listen, You Walking Corpse, let's cut this nonsense and get straight to the point."

"What's the meaning of this you..." Cologne gasped.

The Saiyan Prince gave a bit more squeeze. "Never disrupt me while I'm speaking. Now then, what they say is true, you were defeated by Mousse and according to him, it is by your customs that you must grant him what he wants, and it's not that spoiled brat of yours."

Cologne was about to counter but Vegeta kept staring down at her. She can see it in his eyes that he had fought many battles and destroyed countless lives with no mercy. This is one male that Cologne dared not try to subdued.

"However he also says that you are known for your deception on people and use cheap tricks to get what you want." It's obvious that Vegeta does not trust Cologne.

Cologne just gave a dirty look.

"Don't blame it on the boy, you brought this on yourself. You and your not so great-granddaughter have tried and failed to force the other boy into your tribe as breeding stock then just toss him away and get another poor sap." Vegeta can see right through Cologne.

"But we would never do..." Cologne tried to talk her way out of this but Vegeta refuse to let her do so.

"Ah-ah, I can tell that you are lying. So I'm going to make sure that you'll stay true to your word because if not then I'm going to tell everyone, including your great-granddaughter, your little secret." The Saiyan Prince has something against the Elder.

"What secret? I don't have any..." Cologne didn't know what Vegeta was talking about.

"Don't give me that bull$#!+ I sense it while you were fighting the boy. I wasn't sure at first but I couldn't help noticing the similarities. Vegeta gave Cologne his famous evil smirk. "Tell me, has anyone ever told you that you look just like your father?"

That statement Cologne's eyes go wide. "My Father?"

"Surely you know about him." Vegeta can tell that Cologne knows something.

"Well he was a man of great power." Cologne tried to describe her father the best she could.

Vegeta cruelly laughed. "Oh he had power alright, but it wasn't all that great. He wasn't even a man. In fact he wasn't even human. I'm surprised that someone actually wanted to mate with that disgusting little creature unless of course he was in disguise to make him to look some what human."

"What do you mean?" Cologne doesn't like where this conversation was going.

"I mean that you, Cologne, are Babidi's daughter!" Vegeta knew he was right when he saw the expression on Cologne's face.

This was biggest shock, other than electric one Mousse gave her, that Cologne ever had in her life. She had no idea that there was someone who even knew her father. "How did you know?"

"I did say you look just like him. You have the same beady eyes, the same short height, the same sinister look when ever you come up with some weak little plan. You even have the same weak power level that he has." Vegeta got each of the similarities right on.

"Weak!why I never..." Cologne wanted to protest but Vegeta had other ideas.

"It was in that last attack you threw at Mousse, which by the way, if it was actually powerful, it would've wiped out this entire planet! You also carry the same wretched stench that Babidi had." Vegeta nailed that one.

For the first time in over 300 years Cologne was fearing for her life. "Please kind Sir, I beg of you. If Shampoo ever found out about this she'll.."

"Ah yes the girl, I've been meaning to ask you about her. Tell me, how is it possible that someone who never has married nor mated in her entire life time, managed to produce a successor? Surely there weren't any fertility clinics and artificial insemination wasn't invented yet during your youth."

Cologne dare not look Vegeta in the eye.

"So I see. She's your Buu. Well that would've explained her atrocious speaking patterns. I guess this proves that you are really Babidi's child. At least you manged to make that one to look human. I assume there were others before her." Vegeta can sense that there is more to Cologne's story.

Cologne was so afraid of what this man would that she had no choice but to tell him the truth. "They were all failed experiments. None of them could not function properly. Shampoo was the only success I ever had."

"So you kept the truth from her by letting her believe that she's your family member. Making sure that you still have control over her."

Cologne gave a week nod.

"And those little bobbles in her hair? Those are really some kind of devices to suppress her powers, aren't they." Vegeta figured that part out as well.

"I've also put on some pressure points so that Shampoo won't go wild and destroying everything like the last Buu did." Cologne admitted freely.

Vegeta's anger a bit but not enough to be detected. "Now it make sense, you're trying to finish what Babidi had try to do before. You're truly are a despicable creature, just like your father."

"I must continue my father's work..." Cologne manage to regain her courage despite of the rough handling by Vegeta.

"Not while I'm around you're not! Now that is settle, perhaps we can proceed with we came here in the first place." Vegeta smirked with delight as Cologne was shaken with fear. He simply dropped the little old woman to her feet.

"Very well." Cologne managed to regain her dignity and massage her sore throat as she and Vegeta went back to the dining area. "Mousse, you have finally proven yourself worthy as a warrior. Now that you've defeat me, you may ask what ever it is you seek."

"Elder Cologne, I speak to you, warrior to warrior, to grant me the Blessing of the Elder." Surprised how Mousse spoke to Cologne in some what of a respectful manner.

"So I see, and what is it that you want my blessing for?" Cologne was indeed curious by this.

"I wish to be banned from the Amazon Tribe." Mousse gave her his answer.

"WHAT?" Only the Ranma, the Tendo sisters, and the Amazons were shock by Mousse's request.

"You mean that was all of this about?" Cologne was the first to recover.

"Mousse, are you feeling okay?" Ranma was worried that the former male Amazon was hit too many times in the head.

"Of course. I've never been better in my entire life." Mousse was letting everyone know they have nothing to worry about.

"Mousse are you sure this what you wanted?" It was Akane's turn to ask.

"Yes. I've been thinking about this for a while now and I feel this is the right thing to do." Mousse confirmed

"But Mousse, you no can't.." Shampoo tried to talk him out of it but she failed.

"What I do in my life is no concern to you, Ms. Pu." Mousse gave her the same glare she had always given him.

That look on his face felt like a cold and icy spike in Shampoo's heart. Now she knows he feels ever time she rejects him. Payback's a bitch.

"If it's banishment what you wanted then why didn't say so in the first place." The Elder wasn't sure how to make of all of this.

"I didn't have a reason for asking such a thing. Until now." Mousse turned to Bra with a tender smile and she smiled right back.

Cologne looked between Mousse and Bra and realized what he meant. "Ah-ha so now I see. Well Mousse I wish to you the best of luck and consider your request granted."

"Thank you Elder Cologne." Mousse bowed to her.

Cologne was about to proceed with the blessing but she was stopped by her great-granddaughter.

"No! Great-Grandmother, you can't! Me no let you banish Mousse!" Shampoo pleaded.

"Now this is getting interesting." Nabiki is intrigue of what's going to happen next.

"Shampoo, what is the meaning of this!" Cologne was upset by her great-granddaughter's sudden outburst.

"Please Great-Grandmother! Don't banish Mousse!" Shampoo was on her knees, begging.

"Shampoo, what is wrong with you?" Akane thought that Shampoo hated Mousse.

"Yeah I thought you didn't want Mousse." Ranma didn't know if he should be glad or insulted that Shampoo didn't want Mousse to be out of her life.

"No no Me no want Mousse to leave me!" Shampoo frantically shook her head.

"Leave you? Ms. Pu you've been trying to get rid of me since we were children!" Mousse reminded her.

"Don't call me 'Ms. Pu'! It's Shampoo, me, your true love!" Shampoo tried to make Mousse remember.

"What's gotten over you Shampoo and since when you start referring yourself as Mousse's true love?" Akane wasn't sure if she should be glad by all of this.

"Yeah, Mousse is with me now, you little twit!" Bra put her arms around Mousse to let everyone know that they are together.

"You Stole Him From Me!" Shampoo accused Bra.

"I Didn't Stole Him! You Gave Him To Me!" Bra debated.

"He Love Me First!"

"But You Never Loved Him Back!"

"He Was Mine Since We Were Children!"

"You Never Wanted Him!"

"Enough!" Everyone was stunned when Mousse showed some authority. They have never seen Mousse like this before.

Vegeta gave his sealed of approval. _Finally, the boy was starting to show some back bone. Looks like of my training hasn't been totally wasted after all. My little princess has chosen well to make him her mate._

Mousse looked at Bra to show her no hard feelings and she happily accepts it. Then he turned at Shampoo changed his expression with a cold and serious, stone exterior. "While it was true that I used to have feelings for Ms. Pu, those feelings faded away when I started to live with Bra and her family. Bra was the first woman who ever showed me kindness when I was in my duck form and when she found out about my curse, she stilled cared about me. Then her father, Vegeta, decided to take me in as his pupil and trained so that I can become stronger that everyone else saw before. Next there was her brother, Trunks and his friends, Gohan and Goten. They took me is as their friend and helped me with my training and also improve with my social skills as well. They also showed me that there is more to life than fighting and martial arts. And lastly there was Bra and Trunks's mother, Mrs. Bulma Briefs-Vegeta, who taught me the wonders of technology so that one day I'll be able to help Bra and her family with their company. That is why I wanted to be banish from the Tribe so that I can start my new life with the woman who loved me the most." Mousse looked at Bra with love in his eyes as hers did the same.

"That was the second most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Nabiki wiped away her tears. She is starting to becoming quite emotional ever since the fight.

"Looks like my little sister is going be just fine." Trunks sees that he has nothing to worry about.

"If only our dad was be here for this." Goten wished.

"Yeah, he would've like Mousse and definitely want to spar with him." Gohan agreed.

"I think Mousse is going be okay." Akane was happy for Mousse's good fortune.

"I guess miracles do happen after all." Ranma, for once, said something sincere without that foot in the mouth after taste.

Of course Shampoo disagreed with everyone else. "No, please Mousse, stay with Shampoo!"

"And why should I do as you say." Mousse now understands why Ranma did not want to marry her.

"Because I... I... I Love You!"

The room filled with gasps of shocks. Never they heard Shampoo told Mousse that before.

"I love you, Mousse! I love you and I want to marry you!" Shampoo finally gave him what he wanted from her for a long time, her love. She hoped that if she told that then he'll dump Bra and come running back to her.

"If you told me that 14 years ago then I would've said yes." Mousse's response shattered Shampoo's dream into a million pieces.

"But Shampoo say is true! I really do love you, Mousse!" Tears were now flowing from Shampoo's eyes.

"No you don't, Ms. Pu! If you really did love me, you would've help me with my problems!" Mousse's anger was starting to be like Vegeta's.

"What you mean? I course I would have if you had any!" Shampoo was getting desperate.

"Did you ever help me get my vision corrected? Did you ever buy new clothes for me? Did you ever help me train? Did you ever risked your life for me? No you didn't, Ms. Pu! You never did any of those things for me! You never cared about me! The only time you actually did offer to help is to sabotage me so that I won't defeat Ranma!" Mousse counted the number of time on how Shampoo treated him

"Me would never do anything to hurt you, Mousse!" The foolish little amazon tried to look innocent.

"What about that time you gave me those staffs that were filled with explosives when I was fighting with Ranma? Or that time when you clonked me on the head so that you can steal that fake instant spring of drowned man packet from me?" Mousse remember those days very well.

"But Shampoo was..." Shampoo tried to reason with Mousse but it was no use.

"Only trying to help Ranma because he is your husband!" Mousse, finished for Shampoo.

"No he isn't!" This brought everyone attention.

"But he did defeated you in that duel when you came to Japan, didn't he?" Mousse has Shampoo in his trap now.

"No he didn't! It was an accident!"

"Wha...?" Was all that everyone said when Shampoo was about to tell the truth.

"Ranma kicked my mace at Shampoo and it knocked me out. He did it to protect Akane. I just told everyone back in the tribe that he fought me in a duel because I was afraid that if they knew the truth I be in too too big trouble with the Elders." Her tears were still flowing. "Ranma never challenged Shampoo for marriage. He didn't even know about the kissing laws. I gave him the kiss of marriage by mistake!" There you have it folks. Shampoo finally confessed what really happen. That was last chance to have Mousse love her again.

But of course that hope died when Mousse started to laugh. Then his laughter grew bolder and louder and grabbed his sides.

"Oh boy I think Mousse has finally lost it." Nabiki failed to see the humor of this.

"Are you sure Mousse is okay?" Now Akane was getting scared.

"I don't think it's Mousse we should be worry about." Ranma sensed that Mousse was up to something and for once he is not the victim, Shampoo is.

"At lease someone has insight on what will happen next." Vegeta praised on Ranma's guess.

_Finally, that bitch will have what is coming to her._ Bra thought in delight on what's going to be in store for Shampoo.

"Do you think it's safe for us to stay here?" Goten thought they should find some higher grounds before this could get ugly.

"Only if my dad say so." Trunks added.

"Let's just see how this will go first." Gohan advise.

Shampoo was getting annoyed by Mousse's laughter. "What's so funny Mousse?"

Mousse finally stopped laughing and look straight at Shampoo. "I already knew, Ms. Pu!" He gave an evil Vegeta like grin.

"Wha... What you mean?" Shampoo didn't like the way Mousse was grinning.

"I knew what really happen between you and Ranma!"

"But how did you..."

"I was able to learned the truth a year ago when you gave me to Bra!"

Shampoo just stood there with her jaw dropped and eyes wide open. She couldn't believe that Mousse knew already.

"But if you knew all of along then why didn't you say so?"

"I wanted you to confess your crimes on your own so that everyone would hear!" Mousse now has his revenge.

Shampoo dropped to her knees. She couldn't believe that she was tricked by the very man that she used to turn down since they were three. "Y-y-you mean this was all a trick to get me to confess?"

"Precisely Ms. Pu. Now that everyone knows the truth, we are finally even and Ranma will be free from you."

"Really? Ah Thanks Mousse!" Ranma was able to forgive Mousse for all those time he tried to kill him.

"Think nothing of it, Ranma. Maybe you and I can finally become friends." Mousse offered.

"Yeah I like that."

"But Why Mousse? Why would you do this to Shampoo?" Shampoo was crushed by Mousse's deception.

"I think you got other problems to worry about." Goten directed Shampoo to something terrible that is about to happen.

"What you mean?" Shampoo turned around and sees a now furious Cologne surrounded by an angry aura.

"So all this time your defeat to Ranma was just an accident?" Cologne asked in a dark and icy tone.

"You-you-you've heard of that, Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo completely forgot that Cologne was here the whole time when she told the truth.

"You told me that Ranma defeated in a duel!" Cologne said it in a low but dangerous growl.

"Well uh you see he did wanted to fight me." Shampoo tried to change the story but Cologne was not buying it.

"But you just told that Ranma was trying to protect Akane, and you were knocked out by your own weapon." Cologne remembered.

"But it hit me really really hard."

"SHAMPOO! DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Cologne roared.

Shampoo was scared beyond belief. She never see Cologne act this way towards her before.

"YOU MADE US LOOK LIKE WE'RE BAD GUYS! THUS RUINING THE REPUTATION OF OUR TRIBE!"

"It's not what you think!" Shampoo tried to get Cologne to listen but it was no use.

"SILENCE! YOU LIED, SHAMPOO! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO THE ELDERS! YOU LIED TO OUR PEOPLE!"

"Shampoo only did it for the good of the tribe?" Shampoo thought that Cologne would buy that but she was wrong.

"No you didn't, you did to save yourself." _I knew I should have put in more common sense when I was making her!_ "You could have just formally challenge Ranma in a duel, but now thanks to your selfishness, no one will ever trust us again!" Cologne now sees what Shampoo really is.

"Please Great-Grandmother! Give me one more chance. I know I can get Ranma to..."

"That's Enough! I'll deal with you later but first I've business to take care of." Cologne calmed downed a bit but is still very upset." You disappoint me, Shampoo."

Those final words made Shampoo feel true guilt. Anyone knows that when parents say they are disappointed can make any child feel shame and miserable.

"Sorry about that folks. Now after we were so rudely interrupted, we can continue of the proceedings. Mousse, after proving to me that you are true fighter, I now release you from our tribe. You're free man, Mousse. May you have a long and happy life." Cologne performed the blessing.

"Thank you Elder." Mousse showed some respect.

"Please, call me Cologne. We are friends now, you no longer have to be formal with me." Cologne turned to Bra. "Please take really good care of him. I know that you'll make better wife for him, than some people I know." She gave a menacing glare at Shampoo

Shampoo just gulped a little for fearing what will happen later.

"Oh I will and thank you and I'm sorry about the 'ugly evil witch' remark and nearly beating you up to death." Bra bowed to Cologne.

"Ah, that's okay, I've been called worst. As for the beating, it was the best fight I have ever had, next to fighting Ranma." Cologne showed that there no hard feelings towards the princess. She now goes toward Ranma. "Ranma, I am so sorry for what Shampoo and I put you through. If I've known the truth sooner, I wouldn't let Shampoo go after you. I should have train her better and perhaps have her challenge you, properly."

"Hey it was no biggie. If it wasn't for Shampoo, you wouldn't have to come down here and I wouldn't have learned those techniques you taught me, like the Chest Nut Roasting On The Open Fire and the Ryu Shoten Ha."

"You are too kind, Ranma." Cologne chuckled a bit. "However, that doesn't change the fact what we did to you was wrong. There forth, I release you from the kiss of marriage and death."

"You really mean it? No more chasing me around? No more using charms and spells on me? No more of Shampoo landing her bike on my head?" Ranma was over joyed.

"No more any of the sort. I just hope that we can be friends for now on."

"Thank you, Elder Cologne." Ranma actually showed the Elder some respect.

"To weren't nothing, after all you helped me a few times before, it's high time I pay you back." Then Cologne turns to Akane. "I hope you can forgive this old woman for her foolishness, Ms. Tendo. We were wrong to try to take Ranma from you. He is your man, not Shampoo's."

Akane was about to protest about Ranma not being her's, but after seeing how Cologne is really sorry, she decided to let it go. "It's okay, I'm just glad that we finally straighten out the is mess."

"So am I, Akane. After all of this made me realized that perhaps it's time to make some changes in our laws. Now if you excuse me, Shampoo and I are going to have a little talk." Cologne send out a dirty look that made Shampoo shirk into ignominy.

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave." Gohan announced.

"Yeah I think hear Mom calling." Goten excuse.

"I definitely don't want to be around what will happen next." Trunks was also planning to leave.

"Fine by me, I am suffocating in this place." Vegeta was ready to leave as well.

"We might was get going too and thank you everyone for being supportive." Mousse was grateful for everyone's involvement.

"It was nice meeting everyone." Bra politely bowed.

"Thanks, I'm just glad that Mousse found someone as nice as you." Akane complimented.

"If you like you can come to our wedding." Mousse invited.

"Hey thanks Mousse." Ranma gladly accepts.

"Why Ranma, any perchance might get some ideas for yours and Akane's wedding?" Nabiki just had a sly look when she asked that.

"That's not it Nabiki!" Akane and Ranma shouted at the same time then realized what they said and looked each other and blushed. The two looked away as though nothing has happened.

"You are right, Mousse, they are meant for each other." Bra whispered to Mousse so that Ranma and Akane won't hear her.

"Yes but try not to say that often around them, they are still in denial about it." Mousse kindly suggested to his new fiancee.

"Hurry up! We don't got all day!" Vegeta called out.

"Say how about if you and your new family come have dinner with us?" Akane asked Bra and Mousse over.

"Why thank you Akane, I think we will." Bra receives happily.

"What ever you do just don't eat..." Ranma got interrupted by a hard jab from Akane.

"Great, I'll just tell my sister Kasumi about it." Akane, Nabiki and Ranma were just about to leave.

"Wait Please! Don't leave Shampoo here!" Shampoo begged but to no avail.

"I think this is more of a family matter." Trunks told her off as he walked out of the Cat Cafe.

"Then perhaps you and I can.." Shampoo was about suggest to Trunks to go out with her but he turned her down.

"Sorry but I don't date girls who try to kill my little sister."

"Really Shampoo, have you no shame?" Nabiki couldn't believe how pathetic Shampoo is behaving. "First Ranma, then Mousse, and now Bra's big brother, Trunks? You just wanted to collect any man you see." The middle Tendo sister left that thought in Shampoo's tiny brain.

"Thank you all for coming. Come again for any specials we have." Cologne lead everyone out of the Cat Cafe then Vegeta came past her as she felt his frightening ki.

"Just remember our conversation, Old Woman. One slip-up and your secret will be out." Vegeta makes sure that Cologne gets the message.

Cologne laughed nervously. "Ah yes of course, well be sure to stop by any time you wish."

And with the last visitor out, Cologne locked the door and turned to Shampoo with a furious look in her eyes. "Now then Shampoo."

Shampoo didn't like the way how Cologne was talking like that.

"You're going to tell me everything what really happen then we can discuss an appropriate punishment for you for humiliating our people!"

The little Amazon girl shook with fear for what's in store for her. She brought this on to herself and now she must pay the price for her deception.

Meanwhile, Ranma, the Tendo sisters, Mousse, the Sons brothers, and the Briefs-Vegetas were on their way to the Tendo residence with Mousse flying over and carrying his bride-to-be and Ranma and the Tendo sisters get to ride with the Saiyans. Of course Ranma had the honor of riding upfront with Vegeta while Nabiki and Akane were in the backseat with Trunks, Gohan, and Goten.

"So Trunks is it? You said you come from a rich family." Nabiki try to use her charms on the half-Saiyan prince.

"Nabiki, this is not the time for you to be flirting with Bra's big brother." Akane warned her sister.

"Oh come Akane, I just wanted to get to know him." Nabiki looking sincere.

"Honestly!" Akane exasperated then turned to Trunks. "Be careful with her, she has the ability to make other people's money disappear."

Trunks just gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh she's just kidding. My little sister is a big kidder. Of course you know what's it like to have a little sister, do you Trunks."

"Man Trunks, you get all the lucks with the girls." Goten was envious by his best friend's good fortune.

"Sounds like someone else who has the same thing." We all know what Akane meant.

"Good thing I'm married or else I'll be in trouble with Videl and Mom."

"Keep it down back there." Vegeta ordered. "I only agreed to give everyone else a ride home but I want no distractions while I'm driving." He made sure they are listening. "Besides, if any woman wants to be with my son, she must must strong and wouldn't hurt if she's a good cook."

"Well it's a good thing that Akane is engaged to Ranma." Nabiki has the foot in mouth disease. "Only he can with stand her cooking."

"Hey it's bad enough I get that from Ranma! I don't have to take it from you?"

"Oh what are going to do, Akane? Mallet me into the sky like you always do to Ranma?"

"That's enough!" Vegeta barked. "Until we get this Tendo Dojo place I don't want to hear a peep from any one!"

Even Ranma was smart enough to keep his mouth shut for once. _Glad it's them and not me._

Just then everyone else sensed something going on back at the Cat Cafe.

"Glad we got out of there just in time." Mousse was relieved.

"Yeah judging how Cologne's ki level is, It seems that Shampoo won't be bothering any body for a while." Bra predicted what may happen next.

Mousse, Bra, and the others can hear the cries of a certain pitiful Shampoo as she is receiving her punishment.

"PLEASE GREAT-GRANDMOTHER! ME IS SORRY! SHAMPOO DIDN'T MEAN TO BE BAD! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OH I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT, YOU SPOILED LITTLE BRAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME AFTER ALL OF THIS TIME WE'VE BEEN STAYING HERE!"

All of them can actually hear the slaps underneath from all that screaming.

"Sheesh and I thought our Daddy is the biggest cry-baby in Nerima." Nabiki made the comparison.

"Man, my Pop was harsh but not that harsh."

"Well it's her own fault. If Shampoo was honest in the first place, she wouldn't be in that mess." Akane had no sympathy for now formal rival.

"There's nothing we can do for her now. Come let's leave this place." Vegeta concluded.

And so the heroes drove/fly off from the scene. Leaving Shampoo to her fate.

A/N: Finally I was able to finish this chapter. Sorry for the long wait everyone. Well Shampoo got what she deserve. Mousse is now free from the tribe and Ranma was release from the kiss of death/marriage laws. But this is not the end, folks. Now what will happen if Genma and the rest of the Tendo's will meet Mousse's new family and friends? Will Genma be willingly to let Vegeta take Ranma as his student? Will Soun offer Kasumi and Nabiki as one of Trunk's possible brides? Will Vegeta be able to tolerate their idiocy? Find out in my side-story of The Duck and The Princess. I've decided to make this last chapter of this story. Sorry if I disappointed all of my readers. But do not worry, I will be making a side-story of this about Mousse's new family having dinner at the Tendo Dojo, courtesy of Ranma and the Tendo sisters. Then I'll be making a sequel of Mousse and Bra's wedding and Shampoo's revenge.


End file.
